eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ezarel Cytaty
Ezarel/Cytaty [[Odcinek 2|'Odcinek 2']] Ezarel: Co my tu mamy? Gardienne: Ach! Ezarel: Ktoś tutaj zgłodniał? Nikt cię nie nauczył, że nieładnie jest kraść? _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Jest słaba, bezużyteczna, najprawdopodobniej głupia i nic nie wie o naszym świecie. Tyle ci wystarczy czy mam dodać coś jeszcze? _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Odcinek 3|'Odcinek 3']] Ezarel: Co tutaj robicie? Odbębniliście już ten test? Gardienne: Wszyscy zadają nam to pytanie! Ezarel: To normalne, jesteśmy ciekawi, kto będzie miał nową niewolnicę. Kero: Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi... Tylko żartuje. Ezarel: Czy ja wyglądam jakbym żartował? Gardienne: Nie... (Na tym polega problem...) Kero: Nie martw się, jeśli trafisz do Straży Absyntu. Na pewno wszystko dobrze się potoczy! Ezarel: Owszem, jeżeli będziesz znać wszystkie rośliny w Eldaryi, trucizny oraz ich lecznicze właściwości, składniki pożywienia dla chowańców, wszystko będzie wspaniale! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Ktoś położył mi rękę na ramieniu.) Ezarel: Ostatnio często na siebie wpadamy. Co ty tutaj robisz sama? Gardienne: Ech, czekam na Kero, poszedł czegoś poszukać w swoim pokoju. Powiedział, żebym się stąd nie ruszała. Ezarel: Czekałaś idąc gdzieś indziej? Gardienne: Nigdzie nie szłam... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: No, wiesz już kto z nas będzie musiał cię znosić? Gardienne: Masz bardzo specyficzny sposób rozpoczynania rozmowy... ... Ezarel: Będziesz w straży Nevry? Znam kogoś kto będzie zadowolony. Gardienne: Chciał, abym należała do jego straży? Ezarel: Chciał przede wszystkim załapać się na darmowy posiłek... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Chowańca tutaj nie ma. Ezarel: Co za trafna dedukcja! Gardienne: Ezarel... Ezarel: Crylasmy to bardzo cenne chowańce. Możliwe, że schwytał go ktoś o złych zamiarach. Gardienne: Jak to? Po co? Ezarel: Nie wiem. Żeby go sprzedać albo do czegoś wykorzystać? Gardienne: Co?! (Mówił dalej nie zwracając na mnie uwagi...) Ezarel: Albo ostrzyc, albo nawet zjeść... Gardienne: Przestań!!! Ezarel: Albo zrobić z niego ogromną, kremową watę cukrową... Gardienne: ...Nabijasz się ze mnie? (Wywrócił oczami.) Ezarel: Oczywiście, on po prostu uciekł. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 4 Gardienne: Ezarel... Przykro mi, ale nie znalazłam żadnego oka w szufladach w bibliotece. Ezarel: Zajrzałaś do wszystkich zakamarków? Gardienne: Tak! Do tego stopnia, że porozrzucałam rzeczy Kero... Będę musiała go za to przeprosić. Ezarel: ... Gardienne: Nic nie mówisz? Ezarel: Ha ha ha! HA HA HA! Gardienne: Jak mogłam dać się tak nabrać? Ezarel: Też się nad tym zastanawiam. Gardienne: Nie ma się z czego śmiac... Ezarel: Przyznaj, że to było śmieszne! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 5 Ezarel: Cieszę się, że wybrałaś Nevrę. Gardienne: Dlaczego? Ezarel: Dobrze mu zrobi, jeśli się trochę porusza. Gardienne: Jednocześnie nie miałam innego wyboru... Ezarel: Mogłaś wybrać mnie... Gardienne: Tak, to prawda. Ezarel: Czemu oszczędziłaś mnie przed tymi męczarniami? Gardienne: Nie chciałam, abyś miał mi za złe, że zrzuciłam to na ciebie. Ezarel: Och? Gardienne: Dziwi cię to? Ezarel: Trochę tak. Nie myślałem, że będziesz się martwić o takie rzeczy. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Dalej myślisz, że pomyliłam się w sprawie swojego pokoju? Ezarel: Możliwe. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Widać, że dobrze znasz się na roślinach... Ezarel: Dużo się o nich uczyłem. Gardienne: Nie wątpię... Ezarel: Ach, tak? Gardienne: Wyglądałeś bardzo poważnie, gdy przygotowywałeś mój test. Wydaje mi się to logiczne, już musiałeś długo studiować tę dziedzinę. Ezarel: Mów jaśniej. Gardienne: Jesteś "szefem" Straży Absyntu, tak? Ezarel: Tak. Gardienne: A Straż Absyntu specjalizuje się w przygotowywaniu napojów i innych mikstur... Ezarel: Zgadza się. Gardienne: Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, aby przywódca też straży nie znał się na jej specjalizacji. Ezarel: Tak, to dosyć logiczne... Gardienne: (Ha! Gardienne - Ezarel, 1:0!) Ezarel: A więc ludzie umieją wyciągać wnioski, to interesujące. Będę musiał to przestudiować. Gardienne: (Remis...) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne tym razem nie skaczesz? Gardienne: Skąd to wiesz? Ezarel: Mam swoje źródła. Gardienne: Ykhar czy Alajeę? Ezarel: Przykro mi, ale muszę chronić swoje kontakty. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie byłam... Ezarel: Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było inaczej. Gardienne: Dlaczego? Ezarel: Brakuje ci odwagi. Gardienne: Co?! Ezarel: Chociaż... jesteś taka sprytna, że już dawno mogłaś się tutaj zgubić! Gardienne: Nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele! (Klepnęłam go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. Niestety nie spodobało mu się to.) Ezarel: Serio, co jest z tobą nie tak? Gardienne: (Nic nie mów) Ezarel: Przepraszam, że mnie tak poniosło... Nie lubię, gdy ktoś mnie dotyka. Gardienne: Nie szkodzi. Niepotrzebnie to zrobiłam. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: W przeszłości miałem już do czynienia z Blackdogami. Gardienne: Naprawdę? Ezarel: Tak, ale teraz to nieważne. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Ten smród to prawdziwy koszmar. Gardienne: (Rzeczywiście strasznie cuchnie...) Już widzę co się święci. Ezarel: Co? Gardienne: "Gardienne, mówiłem o tobie, a nie o Kappie, ha ha". Ezarel: Robię lepsze żarty. Gardienne: Może i tak, ale wolę mieć się na baczności! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Jak chcesz, ale na razie zrób mi przyjemność i weź tego kappę. Gardienne: Nie, dzięki. Ezarel: To TWOJA misja. Wypełnij ją do końca. Gardienne: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie wezmę tego czegoś na ręce! Ezarel: Powiedziałem, żebyś go wzięła. Gardienne: Nie, zatrzymaj go. Ezarel: No już, Gardienne. Weź go. Gardienne: Nie! (Wykorzystałam okazję, aby mu uciec) Ezarel: Jesteś naprawdę NIEfajna! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Tak sobie myślę... Nie chciałabyś jeszcze raz przejść testu? Gardienne: Co? Nie mam ochoty, aby moja dłoń znowu zaczęła się palić. Ezarel: Przynajmniej bylibyśmy pewni, że naprawdę masz magiczną krew. Gardienne: Valkyon powiedział, że test jest niepodważalny. Ezarel: Mógł się pomylić! Gardienne: A może to by znaczyło, że źle przygotowałeś swoją miksturę? Ezarel: To niemożliwe! Haha! Chyba jeszcze mnie nie znasz! Mógłbym wykonać ten przepis z zamkniętymi oczami. Za dobrze znam się na alchemii, abym mógł się pomylić! Gardienne: No właśnie... Nie znam Cię. (Ale teraz wiem, że alchemia to twój czuły punkt...) Ezarel: Gdybyś znała mnie lepiej, to wiedziałabyś, że jestem najlepszy w Straży Eel! Najlepszy! Gardienne: A więc twój test był bezbłędny, a ja jestem faelien. Ezarel: To niemożliwe! Gardienne: Coś jednak musi być prawdą... Albo źle przygotowałeś swoją miksturę, albo jestem faelien. (Zamruczał coś pod nosem w nieznanym mi języku, to musiały być jakieś elfie obelgi!) Wiesz, kiedyś będziesz musiał to zaakceptować... Ezarel: No dobra... nie musisz się nabijać! Gardienne: No co? Mam prawo się z tobą trochę podroczyć. To nie moja wina, że nie chcesz przyjąć do wiadomości, że jestem taka jak ty. Ezarel: Nie jesteś taka jak ja. Nie jesteś arystokrackim elfem. Gardienne: Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi... Ezarel: ... Widać, że dobrze to znosisz. Gardienne: Próbuję to zaakceptować. Ale przyznaję, że nie jest to takie proste. Ezarel: Domyślam się... Całe szczęście, że jesteś faelien. Gardienne: Dlaczego? Ezarel: Ludzie "czystej krwi" nigdy tutaj za długo nie zostają. Gardienne: Jak to? (Nawet nie zechciał mi odpowiedzieć.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Kogo my tu mamy. Chrome, maskotka Cienia. Chrome: Ez', zamknij się. Ezarel: Uuu... Zaraz zacznie gryźć. Chrome: Elfie, mówiłem, abyś się zamknął. Ezarel: Piesek nie jest zadowolony, chcesz kostkę? Chrome: Ale z ciebie cham. Gardienne: Chyba nie powinieneś go prowokować... Ezarel: A jaką ma lśniącą sierść! Gardienne: (To okropne... biedny chłopiec) Chrome: Zamkniesz się w końcu? Nienawidzę cię. Ezarel: Wiem. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Kto się czubi, ten się lubi. Gardienne: To znaczy, że bardzo mnie lubisz? (Uśmiechnęłam się najbardziej szyderczo jak potrafię) Ezarel: Oczywiście, uwieeeelbiam cię. Gardienne: Pff... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 7Odcinek 7#Fabuła Gardienne: (Był tam, chociaż nie rozumiałam ani jak, ani dlaczego. W głębinach oceanu myślałam, ze jestem tak daleko od kwatery głównej, a tymczasem byłam tak blisko.) Ezarel: Naprawdę cała się kleisz... poważnie, to niegodziwe. Gardienne: Co... co takiego? Ezarel: Może powinienem cię zanieść z powrotem do wody. Gardienne: Sądziłam, że nie lubisz, jak cię ktoś dotyka... Ezarel: Ale ty mnie nie dotykasz. Gardienne: Hę... Ezarel: Zamknij się, bo cię tu zostawię. Wystarczy, że jesteś cała obślizgła. Gardienne: (Nie powiedziałam już ani słowa. Czułam, że słabnę. Po drodze nie przestawał mnie rozśmieszać, zapewne po to, żebym nadal była przytomna.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 8Odcinek 8 (ze spin-offa) Leiftan: Wiesz, nie musisz jej tu teraz pilnować tylko dlatego, że Miiko dała ci wcześniej rozkaz. Wątpię aby uciekła w takim stanie. Ezarel: Nie dla Miiko tu jestem. Leiftan: Jak to? (Wyjął z kieszeni sztuczne wąsy.) Ezarel: To dlatego, czekam tylko, aż się obudzi! Leiftan: Ezarel... ona prawie się utopiła, musi dojść do siebie, nie możesz dać jej chwili spokoju? Ezarel: Jasne! Zgadzam się z tobą, że po tej traumie, którą przeszła, powinna teraz odpocząć. Myślę tylko, że wcale by nie chciała, żebyśmy traktowali ją jak kruchą istotkę, która w jednej chwili może się rozpaść na kawałki. Leiftan: Tak, ale są na to inne sposoby. Ezarel: Może, ale ja wybrałem właśnie taki. _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Scena z wąsatym Ezarelem) Gardienne: Ezarel? Ezarel: Ezarel zmarł. Jestem jego pra- pra- prawnkukiem. Gardienne: Co? (Nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiem.) Ezarel: Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Erian. Jak już mówiłem, Ezarel zmarł... Bardzo długo panienka spała... Włożyliśmy cię do kapsuły, żeby twoje ciało i dusza przetrwały, a dzisiaj postanowiliśmy cię obudzić. Gardienne: Bardzo zabawne, Ezarel, jestem w swoim pokoju, a ty masz na sobie te same ubrania, co zwykle. Ezarel: Nasza pielęgniarka stwierdziła, ze będzie to dla ciebie mniejszy... "szok" jeśli obudzisz się w znajomym otoczeniu. I gdy zobaczysz znajomą twarz. Często mi powtarzano, że bardzo przypominam swojego przodka... Dlatego też wybrano mnie, abym był twoim przewodnikiem. Gardienne: Skończ już te żarty, to nie jest zabawne. Ezarel: Ale to nie żarty... to rzeczywistość. Spałaś przez ponad cztery wieki. Wszyscy, których znałaś już nie żyją. Gardienne: Ez... ja.... (Miał bardzo poważną minę... Wiem przecież, że to nieprawda. To nie może być prawda...) ... Ezarel: Chociaż udało nam się sprawić, że twoje ciało przetrwało, to nie byliśmy w stanie zatrzymać wszystkich negatywnych skutków upływu czasu... To może być dla ciebie szok, ale... nie... nie jesteś już taka młoda, jak kiedyś. Gardienne: Co? (Podał mi lusterko... Gdy popatrzyłam w lusterko, zobaczyłam, że moja twarz... wcale się nie zmieniła!) Aha, bujaj dalej. Ezarel: Hahaha! Gardienne: To nie jest zabawne... Naprawdę! Ezarel: Bardzo się cieszę, że mogłem tu być, gdy się obudzisz. Gardienne: (Normalnie miał łzy w oczach...) Ezarel: Szkoda, że nie widziałaś swojej miny. Za nic w świecie nie mógłbym tego przegapić. Gardienne: ... Nienawidzę cię. Ezarel: Wyglądałaś na nieźle zszokowaną na wieść o mojej śmierci... więc raczej mnie uwielbiasz. (...) Gardienne: Jak się tu znalazłam? Ezarel: Przynieśliśmy cię. Gardienne: Co to znaczy "my"? (Uniósł brwi kilka razy, tak jakby chciał powiedzieć "Ha ha ha". Jego uśmiech był zagadkowy... zapewne znów wymyślił dla mnie jakiś żart.) Ez... powiedz, że nie widziałeś mnie całkiem... nagiej... Ezarel: Co będzie ciekawsze... pozostawić cię w tej niepewności, czy powiedzieć ci prawdę? Gardienne: Odpowiedz mi, proszę! Ezarel: Aha, zapomniałbym! Gdy poczujesz się na siłach Miiko życzy sobie z tobą porozmawiać. Gardienne: Nie zmieniaj tematu. Ezarel: Uprzedzę ją, że się obudziłaś. Gardienne: (Wyszedł, odkładając pęk klucz. Bez wątpienia ten, który dorobił sobie Nevra.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Czemu nadal nosisz sztuczne wąsy? Ezarel: W ten sposób nadal napawam się moim żartem. Gardienne: Ty nigdy się nie ogarniesz... Ezarel: Jestem pewny, że mi uwierzyłaś. Gardienne: Chyba w twoich snach. (...) Ezarel: Tyle przygotowywałem się na ten moment. Tak, by był niezapomniany, epicki, wielki... EZARELICZNY! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Widzę, że panience rosną skrzydła. Gardienne: Nie. Dlaczego tak mówisz? Ezarel: "Błahą misję"... Uważam, że to trochę pretensjonalne z twojej strony. Ale to tylko moje prywatne zdanie. Gardienne: Nie widzę w tym nic pretensjonalnego. To mega prosta misja. Zbyt prosta. Nie chcę ściemniać, że jestem super zadowolona, bo mam do wykonania nie wiadomo jak skomplikowaną i interesującą misję. Ezarel: Wiesz, jesteś tu dopiero kilka tygodni. Nie ufamy nowym na tyle, żeby powierzać im misje niezwykłej wagi. Naprawdę myślałaś, że obdarzymy cię całkowitym zaufaniem już od pierwszego dnia? Gardienne: Nie, oczywiście, że nie... Ezarel: No to dlaczego narzekasz? Gardienne: Nie pasuje mi bycie gołębiem pocztowym. Ezarel: Póki co bardzo krótko jesteś tym gołębiem, heh. Gardienne: Zapomniałabym... Dziękuję. Ezarel: Za co? Gardienne: Że mnie uratowałeś. Ezarel: Nie ma za co, dowiedziałem się, że już jesteś i po prostu tam poszedłem. Gardienne: Gdyby ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że to ty mnie uratujesz, to roześmiałabym mu się w twarz. Ezarel: Tak jakbyś mnie znała. Gardienne: (To prawda, codziennie poznaję go trochę bardziej.) Ezarel: No dobrze, Panienko Jestem-Zbyt-Dobra-By-Się-Tym-Zajmować, na czym dokładnie polega twoja "błaha misja"? Gardienne: Muszę wrzucić tę wiadomość do morza. Podejrzewam, że to wiadomość z wyrazami podziękowania dla kapp. (Wyrwał mi butelkę z ręki.) Ezarel: Proszę pozwolić sobie towarzyszyć. Panienki dłonie są zbyt cenne, by dzierżyć tak prymitywny przedmiot. Gardienne: Daruj sobie, głuptasie! Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Ezarel: Nie, jak panienka widzi, oczekuję na wezwanie. Mogę zatem towarzyszyć szanownej damie. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Hej, ho? Gardienne? Słyszysz mnie? Wiem, że jestem zniewalający, ale tym razem... Gardienne: Hę? (...) Ezarel: Daj mi tę butelkę, zaniosę ją do wody. Gardienne: Ale nie, zostaw, sama to zrobię. Ezarel: Odsuń się od wody, na twojej twarzy maluje się strach. Gardienne: Nie boję się wody. Ezarel: Twoje ciało mówi co innego. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Gardienne: Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem, co mi się stało. Ezarel: Nie przejmuj się. No chyba, że panikujesz nawet na widok wody pod prysznicem! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się bawiłaś. Gardienne: I to jak! Przecież to zadanie jest takie proste do wykonania i niezwykle ciekawe. Ezarel: Brawo, jesteś bardziej coraz bardziej sarkastyczna, już prawie bym ci uwierzył. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Ja śnię czy on je nieugotowane makaronowe muszelki...) Ale co ty robisz? Ezarel: A tak sobie przekąszam. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Mimo wszystko zgodził się mi pomóc i zaczął wyjmować ziemniaki z pieca, a ja w tym czasie wzięłam się za krojenie cebuli... Tak jak przypuszczałam, zaczęły cieknąć mi łzy. Ezarel mnie obserwował i - zamiast się zaśmiać - podszedł do mnie i otarł mi jedną z łez, które spływały po moim policzku.) Co robisz? Ezarel: Nie chcę aby to danie miało smak twoich łez, płaczliwcu. Gardienne: (Nic nie odpowiedział, a jego mina mnie zafascynowała.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: No dobrze, to zabieram się za jedzenie tych surowych kotlecików. Gardienne: Mówiłam ci, że nie je się ich w tej postaci! Ezarel: Ale mi smakują. Gardienne: Następnym razem zrobię ci prawdziwe danie z makaronem. Ezarel: Na surowo, mam nadzieję. Gardienne: Nie, gotowany. Zobaczysz, posmakuje ci. Ezarel: Jeśli będzie takie dobre jak to, to chętnie spróbuję. Gardienne: Och... _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Odcinek 9#Fabuła|'Odcinek 9' ]] Ezarel: Czemu przyszłaś stanąć obok mnie? Gardienne: Bo miałam na to ochotę. Ezarel: A jeśli ja nie mam ochoty? Gardienne: Powinieneś wiedzieć, że uwielbiam robić ci na przekór! Ezarel: Ty mała zarazo! Gardienne: Ja też cię uwielbiam! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: To wymarzone miejsce na piknik! Ezarel: Też tak uważasz? Mam ze sobą obrus i chleb. Gardienne: Mam nadzieję, że wziąłeś też miód? Ezarel: Oczywiście! _______________________________________________________________________________________ [http://pl.eldarya.wikia.com/wiki/Odcinek_10#Fabuła Odcinek 10] Gardienne: Ezarel, to ty? Ezarel: Nie, to Miiko, nie widzisz? Popatrz, ja nie mam piersi i dużego kija. Gardienne: Ez... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Chcę cię odprowadzić. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na co możesz się natknąć. Gardienne: Wiesz, mój pokój wcale nie jest daleko stąd. Ezarel: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Gardienne: (Przyszliśmy do mojego pokoju.) Ezarel: Było lepiej niż myślałem. Gardienne: Co masz na myśli? Ezarel: Spędzanie czasu w twoim towarzystwie. Gardienne: To prawda. Ja też się cieszę, że mogłam z wami trochę więcej porozmawiać. Ezarel: Tak? Gardienne: Tak, nie często mamy okazję spędzić razem trochę czasu. No, nie licząc misji. Ezarel: Przeszkadza ci to? Gardienne: Nie, nie jesteś w moim typie. Ezarel: (Ezarel podszedł do mnie i pstryknął mnie w czoło.) Mów mi tak jeszcze. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 11 Gardienne: (Podeszłam i rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Mam wrażenie, że nie jest zbytnio zadowolony, że dotykam go w ten sposób. Wielkie nieba, już żałuję tego, co zrobiłam.) Ezarel: Gardienne? Gardienne: Ezarel... ja... przepraszam. Ezarel: Poważnie? Gardienne: Nie powinnam rzucać ci się na szyję, tak jak teraz... (chyba spalę się ze wstydu! Miał taką rozzłoszczoną minę.) Ezarel: ... Gardienne: (Cholera, po co ja to zrobiłam?) Ezarel: Ty... Ja... Gardienne: (Przeszedł obok, nawet na mnie nie patrząc, i mruknął coś pod nosem. Czuję się źle z tym, co zrobiłam.) Ezarel: Gardienne. Gardienne: Słucham? Ezarel: *rumieniec* Cóż, ja... A zresztą. Gardienne: (Oddalił się, tym razem na dobre.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Karoca przybyła na miejsce przeznaczenia. Proszę wsiadać, zanim przemieni się panienka w dynię... Zaraz, zaraz! Przecież to już się stało, prawda? Gardienne: A ty kim jesteś w tej bajce? Ezarel: Uroczym księciem, oczywiście! Gardienne: W takim razie ja jestem powozem... Gdzie jest księżniczka? Ezarel: Czeka już w moim łóżku. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ze spin-offa: Ezarel: A kogo my tu mamy... moja maleńka Gardienne. Wymyśliłaś już nowy, genialny sposób by mnie torturować? Gardienne: Tak, cóż... Ezarel: Nie, przestań! Dźwięk twojego głosu to już wystarczający horror dla moich uszu. Nie zniosę tego. Gardienne: Naprawdę jesteś kretynem. Wiesz, ucieszyłam się, że cię spotkałam i pomyślałam, że miło będzie pogadać.... Wszystko zepsułeś. Ezarel: T-To prawda... Co mogę zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczyła? Czy wspólny posiłek ze mną na plaży cię zadowoli? Wyobraź sobie melodyjny dźwięk wody uderzającej o skały i delikatny wietrzyk pieszczący twoją twarz. Ty i ja, wtuleni w siebie, oglądalibyśmy niebo, a wokół nas świeczki i płatki róż. Gardienne: Ezarel... Ezarel: Nagle zaczęłaś drżeć, a ja, jak wielki pan, zdejmuję kurtkę, by otulić twoje słodkie i zmysłowe ramiona. O bogowie, nie mogę się doczekać, by przeżyć tę niebiańską ekstazę u twego boku. Gardienne: (Położył dłoń na czole i dramatycznie odchylił głowę do tyłu. Nabija się ze mnie, idiota.) Jesteś NIE-MOŻ-LI-WY! Ezarel: Haha! Naprawdę sprawiło mi radość wyobrażenie sobie tej sceny. Ty i ja, na plaży. Hahaha! Chociaż pewnie nawet w najgorszych koszmarach to się nie wydarzy. Gardienne: Wiesz co, następnym razem, gdy cię spotkam, to udam, że cię nie widzę zamiast z tobą porozmawiać i wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich bzdur, które mi robią wodę z mózgu! _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Odcinek 13|'Odcinek 13']] Gardienne: Ta skała... Ezarel: Jest obrzydliwa. Gardienne: Ja tak nie uważam. Ezarel: W ogóle nie masz gustu! Odkąd pojawiła się tutaj ta skała, moje życie to koszmar. Gardienne: Tak, wyobrażam sobie, że musi ci być ciężko wieść życie ze świadomością, że ta skała jest w Twoim świecie. Ezarel: I to jak... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Och, kogo ja widzę... Gardienne: Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się stało? Ezarel: Że co proszę? Gardienne: Odnosiłeś się do mnie naprawdę chłodno, gdy byłam z Nevrą. Ezarel: Zawsze jestem chłodny wobec ciebie. Gardienne: Ale nie aż tak. Zwykle odnosisz się do mnie bardziej przyjaźnie. Ezarel: Nie powinnaś się zbytnio przywiązywać do Nevry. Gardienne: Uważam, że bardzo mnie lubi. Poza tym wolę ciebie. Ezarel: Pff... jakoś ci nie wierzę (odszedł wściekły). _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Mało to musiałem cię znosić ostatnimi czasy? Czego znów ode mnie chcesz? Gardienne: Niczego, po prostu szukam Miiko. Ezarel: Dlaczego? Gardienne: Chciałabym wziąć udział w misji odbudowania świątyni Fenghuangów. Ezarel: O nie, to znaczy, że znowu będziesz moją kulą u nogi. Gardienne: Jedziesz tam? Ezarel: Możliwe, że tak. Gardienne: Och, jestem pewna, że zaczniesz mnie uwielbiać, gdy tylko lepiej mnie poznasz. Ezarel: I tak już cię lubię. Gardienne: Tak? Ezarel: Ha ha, jaka słodka. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Napisz imiona i nazwiska swoich rodziców na tej kartce. Gardienne: Po co? Ezarel: Dzięki nim będziemy mogli skanalizować energię i osiągnąć pożądane rezultaty dla tego eliksiru. Gardienne: Zgoda. (Nabazgrałam nazwisko rodziców i zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego, ale poczułam jakby ukłucie w sercu... Potem Ezarel umieścił kartkę na dnie małego garnka i wskazał moment, w którym miałam dodać składniki. Czułam się bardziej jak nastoletnia czarownica, a nie ktoś, kto przygotowuje alchemiczną formułę. Na koniec musiałam uciąć kosmyk swoich włosów i wrzucić do garnka. Skrzywiłam się, a na twarzy mojego kompana pojawił się uśmiech.) Ezarel: A teraz powtarzaj za mną. Enaząiwz ejcome i aineinmopsw Jenoiwtramz yszud jet ucres w Anozrowts hcin ald ajzuli Anozczsinz yteibok jet ajcnetsyzge a Mnemosyne. Gardienne: S...Słucham? Trudno mi będzie powtórzyć. (Z wielkim trudem udało mi się powtórzyć zaklęcie... Chociaż w głębi serca czułam jakiś dysonans. Coś mi nie... "pasowało".) Mnemosyne. Ezarel: W porządku? Gardienne: Tak, tak... Po prostu mam jakieś dziwne wrażenie, wszystko gra. Ezarel: Ok. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Podoba ci się "niespodzianka"? Gardienne: Tak, bardzo. Ezarel: To dobrze. Gardienne: (Poszedł przynieść coś do picia dla mnie i dla siebie, a potem spokojnie usiadł.) Ezarel: Szczerze mówiąc potrzebowałem się trochę rozerwać. Gardienne: Ach... Ty też? Ezarel: Tak, myślę, że wszystkim się to przyda, więc korzystaj, panienko. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Tutaj jest...) Ezarel! Ezarel: Och, ktoś tu jest w złym humorze. No dalej, wypij eliksir, a zobaczysz, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Gardienne: Zadziwiasz mnie! Oczywiście, że miałabym lepszy humor, gdybym o wszystkim zapomniała. Ezarel: Słucham? Gardienne: Wszystko wiem o tym waszym "eliksirze na ukrycie obecności". Byłam taka głupia, że wam uwierzyłam! Ezarel: Skąd to "wiesz"? Gardienne: Wiem, że woda Lethe to jeden ze składników eliksirów zapomnienia. Ezarel: Nie, to nie tak, jak myślisz... Gardienne: Przestań kłamać, Ezarelu... Nie mogliście poświęcić pięciu minut i powiedzieć mi prawdy? Po co miałabym zapomnieć swoich rodziców? Ezarel: To nie tak... To nie Ty miałaś zapomnieć. Gardienne: C-Co masz na myśli? Ezarel: Przepraszam, że Cię okłamaliśmy... Ale serio, czy gdybyśmy przyszli i powiedzieli Ci: "Hej, żeby chronić nasz własny tyłek, chcielibyśmy, żebyś się trochę poświęciła. To nic wielkiego, tylko osoby, które znałaś mniej lub bardziej na Ziemi Cię zapomną. Tak, jakbyś nigdy nie istniała.", to byś się zgodziła? Gardienne: Osoby, które znam... zapomną o mnie? Ezarel: ... Powiedzmy, że na tym to polega. Musisz przestać istnieć na Ziemi i jako Ziemianka, żebyśmy mogli zagwarantować sobie bezpieczeństwo. Gardienne: Jak możecie mi to robić? Ezarel: Musisz zrozumieć, że my... tylko chcemy się chronić. Gardienne: Ale to moja rodzina!!! Ezarel: Wiem. Z moralnego punktu widzenia nie popieram tego pomysłu. Ale jestem Szefem Straży i odpowiadam za to, aby chronić jej członków w tym również Ciebie. Gardienne: Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedzieliście?! Dlaczego nie powiedzieliście prawdy?! Ezarel: Już mówiłem i tak byś się nie zgodziła. To nie zostało wymierzone przeciwko Tobie. Gardienne: (Ezarel podszedł do mnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam jego obecności tak blisko.) Ezarel: Uwierz, naprawdę nie chcielibyśmy żebyś musiała się tak poświęcać. Gardienne: To jest rozwiązanie podyktowane strachem, a nie rozsądkiem! Ezarel: Być może, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne. Gardienne: Ale jakim kosztem? Nawet przez chwilę nie przeszło Ci przez myśl, że mogłabym się zgodzić? Ezarel: Naprawdę? Gardienne: ... Ezarel: Sama widzisz... Gardienne, proszę wypij ten eliksir. Gardienne: (Podał mi eliksir. Co ja mam teraz zrobić?) Odmawiam. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym przestać istnieć dla tych, których kocham, tylko ze względu na wasze założenia! To nielogiczne! (Wiem, że moje zachowanie wyda się egoistyczne, ale nie mogę pozwolić sobie, żeby ot tak stracić własną rodzinę!) Ezarel: Cóż... Chyba nie mam wyboru? Gardienne: Hm? (Ezarel wypił eliksir za mnie i podszedł do mnie.) Co Ty...ech! (Wargi Ezarela zetknęły się z moimi. Co to ma znaczyć?! Przez kilka sekund nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje. Zaskoczona pozwoliłam mu się pocałować. To dlatego, że sama miałam na to ochotę... nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje... W tym momencie zrozumiałam co chciał zrobić. Nasze usta otworzyły się w tym samym momencie... Eliksir przelał się z jego ust do moich. Wykorzystał ten pocałunek jako pułapkę, żeby zmusić mnie do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chciałam. Czułam wspomnienia moich rodziców i wszystkich tych, których znałam w swoim życiu. One znikały... Czułam jak stopniowo znikam z ich pamięci, z ich życia... Przestałam dla nich istnieć.) ... (Uwolniłam się z objęć Ezarela, pełna goryczy i smutku.) No to po sprawie, wszyscy mnie zapomnieli... Ezarel: Tak. Eliksir ma działanie... "natychmiastowe". Gardienne: (Znowu do mnie podszedł i próbował położyć mi rękę na ramieniu.) Nie dotykaj mnie. Ezarel: Ja... Gardienne: Nic więcej nie mów. Zostaw mnie. (Szybko wyszedł... Wielkie nieba, co ja najlepszego zrobiłam?!) _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'Odcinek 14 ' (Po wybraniu Ezarela na swojego towarzysza podczas przeszukiwania K.G. oraz odpowiedzi A) Ezarel: To znaczy, że będę musiał znosić twoje towarzystwo? Gardienne: Niestety tak. Ezarel: Pomocy... _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Odcinek 15|'Odcinek 15']] Ezarel: Ja... Mogę z Tobą porozmawiać? Gardienne: O...? Ezarel: O tym co powiedziałaś na plaży... Możemy pójść gdzieś indziej, jeśli chcesz. Zrozumiem to. Gardienne: Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, prawda? Ezarel: Tak, ale niewystarczająco... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... Gardienne: Domyślam się, że i tak nie mam za bardzo wyboru... Wejdź, ale zostań przy wejściu. (Wpuściłam go do pokoju.) Ezarel: Ja... Przepraszam. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji... Nie myślałem, że aż tak cię to zrani... Chcę powiedzieć, domyślałem się, że cię to zrani, ale... Gardienne: Ale co? Myślałeś, że to przeboleję? Śmiechu warte! I tak zawsze miałeś mnie za nic. Odkąd się znamy nie przestajesz mnie poniżać!!! Ezarel: Nie, to nieprawda. Ja... Gardienne: Zamknij się. Serio, zamknij się. Jeśli nie potrafisz ani na chwilę postawić się w mojej sytuacji, to po prostu się nie odzywaj. Jeżeli wiedziałeś, że mnie to zrani, to dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Ezarel... Zniszczyłeś mi życie. To ty zmusiłeś mnie, abym wypiła ten napój... Ufałam ci, a ty mnie zdradziłeś. W-Wszystko przez ciebie... (Po policzkach zaczęły spływać mi łzy.) Jestem nikim... Jestem niczym... Ezarel: Gardienne, ja... Nie jesteś dla mnie nikim. To najgorszy błąd jaki kiedykolwiek popełniłem... Nie wiedziałem, co robić... Tak bardzo mam sobie za złe, że cię zraniłem... Nigdy nie powinienem był tego zrobić. Chyba nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Gardienne: Do całowania potrzeba dwóch osób... Mogłeś zrozumieć, że sobie tego nie życzyłam. Ezarel: Wiem. Teraz to rozumiem. Tak bardzo mi przykro... Gardienne, mam nadzieję, że mi wierzysz! Gardienne: (Opuścił głowę i zacisnął pięści... A ja płakałam i nie mogłam przestać.) Ezarel: Wszystko naprawię. Jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale obiecuję, że to zrobię. Zrobię wszystko, abyś mi wybaczyła. Nie chcę, abyś mnie nienawidziła. Nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie cierpiała. Gardienne: (Klęknął przede mną.) Ezarel: Od teraz będę cię chronić za wszelką cenę. _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Odcinek 16|'Odcinek 16']] Gardienne: Ezarel, mogę jechać razem z tobą? Ezarel: Tak! Właśnie miałem ci to zaproponować. Gardienne: (Wsiedliśmy na Shau'kobowa. Ezarel zapytał czy chcę prowadzić. Nie znałam tego gatunku chowańców, dlatego chciałam, żeby to on się tym zajął. Jesteśmy gotowi, aby ruszyć w drogę. Musimy udać się w głąb lasu. Znaleźliśmy się głęboko w lesie. Muszę przyznać, że siodło nie było zbyt wygodne... Trzęsie nas we wszystkie strony... boję się, że spadnę. Złapałam Ezarela za kurtkę.) Ezarel: ... Gardienne: (Złapał jedną ręką lejce, a drugą przesunął moje ręce tak, by objęły go w talii.) Ezarel: Nie chciałbym się zatrzymywać, aby zbierać cię z ziemi. Gardienne: (Objęłam go drugą ręką i oparłam głowę na jego plecach. Czuję jak bije mu serce.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ewelein: Wyjdź stąd, chyba, że masz problem ze zdrowiem. Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Ezarel: Wiem, że nie powiedziałem ci całej prawdy, ale nie możesz się zachowywać tak jakbym nie istniał! Ewelein: Ale tak właśnie będzie. Ezarel: To dlatego, że ją pocałowałem? Ewelein: Gdyby chodziło tylko o to. Ezarel, to co jej zrobiliście było ohydne. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć, nie czując obrzydzenia. Ezarel: Poczekaj, chłopaki też byli w to zamieszani. Czemu tylko ja dostaję po głowie? Ewelein: Niczego nie rozumiesz... Nigdy nie brałeś tego na poważnie. Ezarel: Ewe... Poczekaj! Gardienne? Jak długo tutaj byłaś? Gardienne: Dopiero co przyszłam. Co się stało Ewelein? Ezarel: Nic... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Wygląda na to, że maski działają jak należy. Gardienne to był naprawdę dobry pomysł. Gardienne: Nie głaszczmy beriflore'a, dopóki go nie schwytamy. Ezarel: Widzę, że zaczynasz używać naszych wyrażeń. Gardienne: Staram się. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne! Uważaj! Gardienne: (Złapał mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy i na moment zapomniałam o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Pomimo okoliczności, istniałam tylko ja i on. Chwycił kosmyk moich włosów i odgarnął za ucho.) Ezarel: Gardienne, ja... Gardienne: (Nagły hałas dochodzący z oddali przerwał Ezarelowi.) Ezarel: P-Powinniśmy iść dalej. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 17 Gardienne: Ezarel, poczekaj! Ezarel: Cześć, Gardienne. Wszystko gra? Gardienne: Cieszę się, że już czujesz się dobrze. Chciałam ci podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś w grocie. Ezarel: Gdy straciłaś swoją maskę? Gardienne: Tak... Nie musiałeś podejmować tak szalonego ryzyka. Ezarel: Byłaś jedyną osobą, która widziała Wyrocznię, więc tylko ty mogłaś odnaleźć kryształy. Poza tym obiecałem, że będę cię chronić. Gardienne: To było bardzo odważne. Ezarel: *rumieniec* I mówiąc szczerze, bałem się o ciebie. Gardienne: Bałeś? Ezarel: Wiem, że moja reakcja była nieprzemyślana, ale gdy zobaczyłem, że upadłaś i zdałem sobie sprawę, że twoja maska pękła bałem się, że nie przeżyjesz. Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył. Zrobiłem to, co zrobiłem i postąpiłbym tak samo, gdyby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła. Gardienne: Przepraszam, że nie przyszłam wcześniej ci podziękować... Od razu poszłam się z tobą spotkać w przychodni, ale byłeś w śpiączce. Ezarel: Wiem, powiedziano mi o tym... Ucieszyłem się, gdy się o tym dowiedziałem. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Chciałbyś być moim partnerem w tym biegu? Ezarel: Wiesz na czym to polega? Gardienne: Mniej więcej, ale w każdym razie postanowiłam się bawić i korzystać z jak największej ilości atrakcji! Ezarel: Na bogów... Jesteś niemożliwa. Gardienne: (Uniósł brew, a potem wykręcił oczami.) Ezarel: Ale niech będzie. Jak mógłbym ci odmówić. Gardienne: (Wyciągnął ramię w moim kierunku i dał znak, abym się do niego przytuliła. Zrobiłam to z przyjemnością) Ezarel: Tylko nie korzystaj za bardzo z okazji. Wiem, że mam ciało Apollona, ale mimo wszystko! Gardienne: Jesteś taki seksowny, że nie mogę się powstrzymać. (Zrobiłam minę, jakbym miała paść mu do stóp.) Ezarel: Tylko nie próbuj mnie uwodzić. Nie uda ci się! Gardienne: Serio, jesteś słaby! (Klepnęłam go po przyjacielsku.) Ezarel: "Słaby"? Ha ha! Tylko na tyle cię stać? Gardienne: Powstrzymuję się... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Ciągle leżąc na ziemi, odwiązałam się od Ezarela.) Ezarel: O rany, znając twoje szczęście mogłem się tego spodziewać! Hahaha! Gardienne: Hej! Nie pozwalaj sobie! (Jego śmiech był tak zaraźliwy, ze musiałam pójść w jego ślady.) Ja... haha. Przykro mi! Naprawdę myślałam, że... Haha! (Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy dzielę taką chwilę z Ezarelem. Po kilku minutach udało nam się uspokoić i podnieść.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Leiftan: Co porabiasz? Gardienne: Nic ciekawego. Leiftan: Może chciałabyś nic nie robić z... Ezarel: Przeszkadzam wam? Gardienne: Ezarel... Leiftan: Proponowałem Gardienne, żeby spędziła ze mną trochę czasu. Ezarel: ...Co? Leiftan: Nie wiem, co w tym takiego dziwnego. Bardzo cenię jej towarzystwo. Ezarel: Możesz je doceniać w grupie. Leiftan: W tym wypadku chciałbym być z nią sam. Ezarel: ... Ezarel: Szkoda... Miałem zamiar jej zaproponować, żeby spotkała się ze mną dzisiaj wieczorem. Gardienne: Ach tak? Ezarel: Ale skoro już jesteś zajęta... Bawcie się dobrze! Gardienne: (Zaczął odchodzić wkurzony, a moje serce instynktownie zmusiło mnie, żebym go zatrzymała.) Gardienne: Ezarel! Ezarel: Co? Chyba nie chcesz, żebym robił za piąte koło u wozu podczas waszej randki? Gardienne: Nie... Ale nawet nie powiedziałam, czy przyjmuję jego zaproszenie. Ezarel: Ach? Leiftan: To prawda. Pojawiłeś się w momencie, gdy Gardienne miała udzielić odpowiedzi. A więc co wybierasz? Gardienne: Ezarel, to z tobą chciałabym spędzić trochę czasu. Leiftan: Dobrze... Może w takim razie może następnym razem... Gardienne: Tak... Leiftan: ...Miłego wieczoru... Ezarel: *szepcze* Ha ha, jeden punkt dla mnie. Gardienne: Co powiedziałeś? (Nie jestem pewna czy dobrze usłyszałam.) Ezarel: Nic, nic. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne przepraszam, trochę się... Gardienne: (Spojrzał na mnie z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i otwartą buzią.) Ezarel: *rumieniec* ...spóźniłem. Wyglądasz w tym bardzo ładnie. Gardienne: Dziękuję... ... Gardienne: (Wiatr zawiał mi po nerkach i zaczęłam się trząść... Myślałam, że Ezarel niczego nie zauważy, ale od razu podał mi swoją kurtkę. Ponieważ było zimno... i trochę tego chciałam, przyjęłam ją i mu podziękowałam. Potem Ezarel oparł za mną swoje ramię i dalej przyglądał się gwiazdom. A ja zaczęłam go obserwować. Próbowałam zrozumieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Chciał, żeby mu było wygodniej, a może próbował się do mnie zbliżyć? Był tak zapatrzony w niebieskie sklepienie, że ciężko było to rozgryźć. Nie wiedząc czy tego chciał, czy nie, oparłam się o jego ramię. Mam ochotę korzystać z tej chwili razem z nim. Poczułam jak też się o mnie oparł. Dalej patrząc na gwiazdy położyłam głowę na jego ramieniu, a on zrobił to samo. Serce wali mi jak szalone, nie jestem w stanie go kontrolować. Siedzieliśmy tak podziwiając spektakl spadających gwiazd.) Ezarel: To chyba już koniec. Gardienne: (Pocałowałam Ezarela w policzek.) Ezarel: ... Gardienne: (Może nie powinnam była tego robić.) Ezarel: Wiesz, ja... *BUM* Gardienne: (Różowa smuga przeleciała po niebie w kierunku K.G. Ezarel zamarł, podczas gdy dochodziło do kolejnych wybuchów.) Ezarel: K.G. została zaatakowana! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne, nic ci nie jest? Gardienne: (Położył dłoń na moim policzku.) Nie... Ezarel: Całe szczęście. Nie zniósłbym, gdyby zrobiła ci krzywdę. Gardienne: Ezarel... Twoje ramię... Krwawisz... Leiftan: *chrząka* Ezarel: Ech... Gardienne: (Odsunął się i odwrócił wzrok. A ja poczułam, że się czerwienię.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Ty też spróbuj odpocząć! Gardienne: (Położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Chciałam zobaczyć co zrobi, ale tylko tak stał.) Ez? Ezarel: Gardienne... Gardienne: (Poczułam jak zaciska drżącą dłoń.) Ezarel: Uważaj na siebie... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 18 Ezarel: Gardienne, widziałem cię. Gardienne: (Cholera...) Co robisz? Ezarel: *rumieniec* Nic takiego... Gardienne: (Wygląda jak dziecko, które zostało przyłapane przez rodziców na paleniu papierosów.) Gardienne: Nieważne! Opowiedz mi wszystko! Ezarel: Obiecujesz, że zachowasz to dla siebie? Nikt nigdy nie może się dowiedzieć. Gardienne: O ile nie chowasz tam zwłok, to obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem! Ezarel: Cóż... Po prostu... Gardienne: NO CO?! Ezarel: ... Ale proszę: tylko nikomu nie mów. To będzie nasza tajemnica: tylko między tobą, a mną. Gardienne: Ez, przecież wiadomo, że nie będę cię kryła! Ezarel: W takim razie będę musiał cię zabić. Gardienne: (Rzucił mi sadystyczne spojrzenie i zaczął wyciągać swój floret...) Ezarel... Nie... Ezarel: Żartuję, ha ha! Gardienne: Bardzo zabawne. Umieram ze śmiechu. (Udałam, że się śmieje.) Ezarel: Nie wydawało mi się to zbyt szczere. Gardienne: No jak to nie? Śmieję się bardzo szczerze: ha ha ha! Gardienne: (Podszedł do mnie i delikatnie uszczypnął mnie w policzek.) Ezarel: Ty mała kłamczucho. Gardienne: A tak na serio, co tutaj porabiasz? Ezarel: Ale naprawdę nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć... Gardienne: (Wymamrotał zaklęcie, podniósł skałę i wyjął słoik miodu.) Ezarel: To miód z Beko... Bardzo rzadki rodzaj miodu. Jest produkowany przez chowańca i chodzi w cenie złota. Gardienne: Dlaczego go tutaj ukrywasz? Ezarel: Ponieważ nie ufam nikomu w KG, haha. Ten słoik kosztował mnie fortunę. Gardienne: Haha, rozumiem. Ezarel: Chcesz trochę? Gardienne: (Podał mi łyżeczkę.) Nie, nie kłopocz się. Ezarel: Przestań zgrywać szlachciankę i bierz. Gardienne: To bardzo kuszące, ale to twój miód, więc zachowaj go dla siebie. ( Ledwo zdążyłam dokończyć zdanie, a ten wsunął mi łyżkę do ust tak, że prawie się zakrztusiłam.) Och... wielkie... nieba! To jest... pyszne! Ezarel: Teraz już rozumiesz? Gardienne: Dużo, dużo lepiej!!! Ezarel: Gardienne, masz miód na... Gardienne: Gdzie? (Próbowałam go szybko wytrzeć.) Gardienne: (Ezarel przyłożył mi dłoń do twarzy i wytarł miód, który znajdował się w kącikach moich ust.) Ezarel: Tutaj. Gardienne: (Zatrzymał dłoń na chwilę. Spojrzałam mu głęboko w oczy. Potem delikatnie pogłaskał mnie po policzku, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co robi. Cofnął dłoń.) Ezarel: Cieszę się... że ci smakowało. Karenn: Ahem! Gardienne: (Ezarel schował słoik miodu za plecami.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Rozmowa w stołówce przy Yeu: Ezarel: W takim razie musisz pogadać z Ykhar. Yeu: Próbowałyśmy, ale biblioteka była zamknięta... Ezarel: Nie mogę ci inaczej pomóc... Przykro mi. Gardienne: (Yeu zaczęła płakać, a Ezarel wydaje się niewzruszony w obliczu takiej rozpaczy.) Tego już za wiele. Tinh zaginął wczoraj i nikogo to nie obchodzi! Szukałyśmy go w całej K.G. i nikt nie wie, gdzie on jest! Ezarel: Bardzo chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nawet nie kojarzę tego chłopaka. Gardienne: Nie macie tu trombinoskopu?! Ezarel: Mieliśmy... i przypominam ci, że trochę nas tu jest, więc nie pamiętam wszystkich twarzy, twoje imię już pamiętam, więc czuj się wyróżniona. Gardienne: To wcale nie jest śmieszne, Ezarel. (Chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy w jakim stanie jest Yeu. On jest ślepy, czy co? Jego zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne.) Jak możesz sobie żartować w takim momencie? Ezarel: Hej, co się z tobą dzieje? Dlaczego się tak wkurzyłaś? Gardienne: Wcale się nie wkurzyłam!!! Co się ze mną dzieje? To, że Yeu umiera z przerażenia na wieść o zniknięciu swojego chłopaka. Że po ucieczce Naytilii powinniście być czujniejsi. ALE NIE. Ty się tu opychasz i stroisz sobie przed nią żarty! Yeu: Gardienne... Nie przejmuj się... Ja.... Gardienne: Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak twoje słowa ją ranią. Ezarel: Ją? Ko... Gardienne: Najwyższy czas, aby trochę dorosnąć i przestać patrzeć na czubek własnego nosa, strojąc sobie przy tym żarty za dwie maany! I to wcale nie dlatego, że nie masz uczuć i emocji, które mają inni! Yeu: Gardienne... Gardienne: Chodź. Idziemy stąd. (Wściekła, przewróciłam jego miskę, rozlewając zupę i odwróciłam się na pięcie. Naprawdę wytrącił mnie z równowagi.) Ezarel: Co? Ale... Gardienne!!! _______________________________________________________________________________________ *W ciele Ezarela* Ezarel: (Myślałem, że spędzamy razem miło czas... Rozmawialiśmy w dość rozsądny sposób, gdy zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć. Zupełnie nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Poza tym ta rozmowa mnie zaniepokoiła. Coś było nie tak: o kim ona mówiła? Dlaczego zachowywała się tak, jakby była z nami jeszcze ta dziewczyna? Muszę znaleźć odpowiedzi na te pytania. Postanowiłem podzielić się tym z chłopakami.) Miiko: Ezarel, ty szpieguj Gardienne. Leiftan, chcę żebyś poszukał informacji o możliwym posiadaniu: skontaktuj się ze wszystkimi osobami, które znasz i które prawdopodobnie mogą coś wiedzieć o tej dziedzinie. Ezarel: Dobrze. *na brzegu lasu* Gardienne: Co za brutal! On tak poważnie?! Mam ochotę skopać mu tyłek, tu i teraz! Banda imbecylów! Nie mógł nic zrobić? Naprawdę wierzysz, że szanowna Lśniąca Straż nie może nic zrobić, jeśli zechce? Oni byli w stanie wymazać mi z pamięci rodzinę, a więc udzielenie informacji, czy twój chłopak jest na misji nie powinno przysporzyć im większych problemów! Ezarel: (Gada sama do siebie... I oczywiście jak zwykle na mnie narzeka. Podnosi teraz głos tak, jakby się z kimś kłóciła... Z kim ona rozmawia? Część mnie chciałaby podejść do niej i przytulić ją... Muszę przyznać, że nie lubię jej widzieć w takim stanie. Nie, będę ją dalej obserwować. Nie mogę się ujawnić. Kurde, zauważyła mnie... Nie powinna wiedzieć, że ją szpiegowałem. No dalej, Ezarel, wyjdź z tego z twarzą.) *w sali alchemii* Ezarel: Znowu mnie opieprzysz i pójdziesz sobie jak jakaś wariatka? A może chcesz mnie uderzyć? Gardienne: Przepraszam. Ezarel: Słucham? Gardienne: Za to co się wcześniej stało... Przepraszam, że się zdenerwowałam. Ta sytuacja mnie nie dotyczyła i nie powinnam się aż tak angażować. Dotyczyła tylko Yeu. Ezarel: Kogo? Gardienne: Yeu, tej młodej dziewczyny, która jadła z nami posiłek. Przypomnij sobie. Ezarel: Jakiej dziewczyny? (Chciałbym, żeby powiedziała o niej coś więcej, ale nie wiem, jak jej wytłumaczyć, że ta dziewczyna nie istnieje.) Gardienne: Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz. Przecież oddała ci nawet zupę, wysil się i przypomnij sobie. Ezarel: Gardienne... Gardienne: Nieważne. Ezarel: Nie no, zacze... (Ale jestem głupi! Muszę ją znaleźć!) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Kiedy otworzyłam z powrotem oczy, całowałam się akurat namiętnie z Ezarelem. Odurzona energią, która wydawała mi się znajoma, to jednak nie była moja, pozwoliłam sobie na te gesty czułości. W głowie rozbrzmiewał mi głos Yeu, która jeszcze raz się ze mną żegnała. Wtedy moje ciało stało się z powrotem całkowicie moje. Przestałam go całować i z czułością oderwałam się od jego ust. Ezarel: Gardienne... Ja... Gardienne: Nic nie mów, wiem. (Nie mogłam go winić za ten pocałunek, nie byliśmy sobą... Byliśmy opętani przez inne duchy i ten pocałunek nic nie znaczył... I tak właściwie... to nadal mam ochotę się z nim całować. To wszystko jest takie...dziwne.) Lepiej będzie jak pójdziemy do Miiko. Nie za dobrze czuję się w wodzie. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Wiesz, jeśli chodzi o ten pocałunek na plaży, to zaczynam sobie coraz więcej przypominać... Ja... Gardienne: (Zrobił pauzę.) Ty? Ezarel: Hmm...naprawdę mi przykro, wiem, że to nie było ani twoja wina, ani moja, ale mimo wszystko przepraszam. Gardienne: Dziękuję... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 19 Ezarel: Ewe, co się... Och, obudziłaś się. Gardienne: Tak, dopiero co. (...) Gardienne: (Ezarel usiadł przy moim łóżku i położył swoją dłoń na mojej dłoni.) Ezarel: Jak się czujesz? Gardienne: Cóż jestem tylko trochę oszołomiona... Ezarel: Mocno się o ciebie martwiliśmy, wiesz? Gardienne: Domyślam się. Ewelein wyjaśniła mi, że byłam jak w jakimś transie. Nie wątpię, że cała ta sytuacja mogła was zaskoczyć. Ezarel: I to jak. A ja, ja... (Popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy, a kilka chwil później odszedł.) Lepiej będzie jak już pójdę. Musisz odpoczywać. Gardienne: (Mam wrażenie, że chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował.) Ezarel: Do zobaczenia później. Gardienne: (Zanim Ezarel wyszedł, zbliżył się do mnie i złożył mi pocałunek na policzku. Zaskoczona, nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. Zamurowało mnie. Byłam głęboko zaniepokojona zachowaniem Ezarela. I muszę przyznać, że od tamtego pocałunku na plaży to... To mam trochę obsesję na jego punkcie...) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Haha, wyobrażam sobie. Przynajmniej zmienisz trochę klimat. Będziecie się tam dobrze bawić! Gardienne: A ty nie jedziesz? Ezarel: Jeszcze nic mi nie wiadomo na ten temat. Gardienne: Tak? Byłam pewna, że szefowie straży pojadą z nami. Ezarel: Poza tym nie możemy zostawić KG bez nadzoru. Właśnie teraz rozważamy z chłopakami najlepsze możliwe opcje. Zresztą... niezależnie od tego, czy pojadę, czy nie, uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Gardienne: (Wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć moich palców. Wygląda na zmartwionego.) Ezarel: No to zmykaj się przygotować. Gardienne: Zaczekaj, Ezarel... Ezarel: Tak? Gardienne: Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Ezarel: Tak? A o czym? Gardienne: O tym pocałunku. Ezarel: Och, wiesz, nie byliśmy sobą. Gardienne: Ja też tak uważam, ale wolałam się upewnić, co ty o tym myślisz. Ezarel: To znaczy? Gardienne: Chodzi o to... Cóż... (Kurde, jak mu to powiedzieć?!) Ja... ja... (Żadne słowo nie chce wyjść z moich ust, nie potrafię mu powiedzieć, co czuję. Jak nie możesz mówić, działaj! Podeszłam do niego, żeby przejąć inicjatywę i zrobić czuły gest, ale...) Ykhar: Ezarel! Gardienne: (Przerwała nam.) Ezarel: Tak? Ykhar: Możesz pójść ze mną do Kryształowej Sali? Ezarel: Ok. Gardienne, porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze? Ja też mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Gardienne: (Słucham? Co takiego?) _______________________________________________________________________________________ (Desperacko szukałam wzrokiem Ezarela. Proszę, niech też jedzie z nami.) Ezarel: Cholera, zapomniałem, że wyjeżdżasz... Miiko, Ykhar! Zmieńcie swoją decyzję i nie wysyłajcie mnie tam, proszę! Gardienne: (Wolę nie odpowiadać. Wiem, że najlepiej działa na niego ignorancja.) Ezarel: Proszę cię, pomóż mi! Gardienne: (Dalej robił przedstawienie, a ja się oddaliłam. Co dziwne, kilka chwil później podszedł do mnie) Ezarel: Dlaczego? Za co? Za co muszę znosić twoją obecność?! Gardienne: (Muszę zachować twarz i dalej go ignorować) Ezarel: Rhaa przekleństwo! Gardienne: (Schował głowę w dłoniach i z wielką chęcią zagrał rozpacz.) Ezarel: Dlaczego? Gardienne: Kretyn. Ezarel: Haha. Wiedziałem, że nie potrafisz mnie ignorować! Gardienne: (Nie mogłam się nie uśmiechnąć. Szaleję na jego punkcie. Może czas mu to w końcu powiedzieć...) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne? Gardienne: Słucham? Ezarel: Znowu próbujesz nam uciec? Gardienne: Wcale nie! Ezarel: Wracaj mi do szeregu i to już. Nie mam ochoty znowu za tobą biegać, i to na darmo. Gardienne: Naprawdę za mną biegałeś? Ezarel: Tak, a przy okazji... to była mała katastrofa. Chrome spadł ze swojego shau'kobowa... Gardienne: To musiało być niezłe przedstawienie. Ezarel: Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ale następnym razem zostawię cię na miejscu! Gardienne: Będzie ci smutno, jak mnie stracisz, Ezarelu. (Przyjęłam ponury ton.) Muahaha! Ezarel: Och, trzęsę się na samą myśl. Gardienne: Chcesz, żebym cię rozgrzała? (Wyciągnęłam do niego ręce.) Ezarel: Tak, no... Oczywiście. Jestem przerażony! Gardienne: Haha. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Och, moje biedne kochanie, jest w złym humorze. Gardienne: Może dlatego, że spałam spokojnie, a ty mnie brutalnie obudziłeś! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne, coś nie tak? Gardienne: Ja... (Poczułam, że Ezarel schylił się do mnie i położył mi ręce na ramionach.) Ezarel: Proszę cię, Gardienne, powiedz coś. Gardienne: (Nie mogę nic powiedzieć, bo serce mnie tak boli, że aż brakuje mi tchu.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Leiftan: Ja zostanę! Ezarel: Ja zostanę! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Jestem przy tobie, nie martw się. Gardienne: (Ezarel przytulił mnie z całej siły. Chyba nigdy nie byłam z nim jeszcze tak blisko. Dałam się ponieść emocjom, niejasno zdając sobie sprawę, że taka postawa była u niego wyjątkowa. Po bardzo długiej chwili w końcu udało mi się uspokoić. Tymczasem Ezarel mnie nie puścił.) Gardienne: Nie musisz... Ezarel: Zamknij się i korzystaj. Niecodziennie będziesz miała okazję, żeby przytulił cię Pan Chodząca Perfekcja. Gardienne: Ezarel... (Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 20 Ezarel: Nie, przestań... Gardienne... Gardienne: (Przestałam i zaczęłam się w niego intensywnie wpatrywać. Nawet jeżeli kazał mi przestać, dalej tak samo pragnę jego ciała, ale nie mogę go do niczego zmuszać. Podczas, gdy moje ciało dalej drżało, Ezarel obrócił mnie na bok i czule pocałował.) Ezarel: Gardienne... Gardienne: (Głaskał mnie dłonią po twarzy. Znowu go pocałowałam. Ezarel pozwolił na chwilę mi się zbliżyć, a potem mnie odepchnął.) Ezarel: Przestań... Nie chcę tego. Gardienne: Nie chcesz mnie? Ezarel: Nie, to nie ty... A jednocześnie... Nieważne... Gardienne: (Zdjął z siebie moje ręce i wstał. Zostałam na łóżku kilka chwil, a potem też wstałam. Zaczął się ubierać. Wzięłam swoją bluzkę i zrobiłam to samo.) Ezarel: Nie myśl, że cię odtrącam. To skomplikowane. Sprawy posuwają się za szybko. Ja... Gardienne: (Chyba ma racje. Rzuciłam się na niego bez zastanowienia. Kompletnie dałam się ponieść swojemu pragnieniu.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Wzięłam te kamienie. Są strasznie ciężkie!) Chrome: Hej, co robisz? Gardienne: Sprzątamy okolicę. Chrome: Tym razem nie znalazłaś pierścionka? Gardienne: Bardzo śmieszne... (Przewróciłam oczami.) Nawiązujesz może do tamtego pierścionka, który mi dałeś w desperacji? Chrome: Nie, to był znak przyjaźni! Gardienne: Jaka piękna przyjaźń: Karenn nie chce mojego prezentu, więc weź ty! Chrome: Ach... Ups... W sumie lepiej zostawię was w spokoju... Gardienne: (Gdzieś sobie pobiegł.) Ezarel: Naprawdę chciał dać ten pierścionek Karenn? Gardienne: Tak. Dał mi go tylko po to, żeby zrobić jej na złość. Ezarel: Co za kretyn... na szczęście nie wie, co ci się później przydarzyło. Gardienne: Tak, na pewno bardzo by się obwiniał, że o mały włos nie naraził życia swojej ukochanej. Ezarel: *szepcze* Rozumiem go... Też nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało. Gardienne: Mówiłeś coś? Ezarel: Ja? Nie, nic! Gardienne: Mówiłeś coś o mnie. Powiedz mi! (Chwyciłam go za ramię i spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się.) Ezarel: Daj spokój. Gardienne: (Ezarel wyrwał się z mojego uścisku. Coś jest nie tak, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć co.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (W stołówce jest już wiele osób. Poszłam usiąść obok Ezarela. Zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów.) Mam coś na twarzy? Ezarel: *rumieniec* Raczej na całym ciele... Gardienne: Ach, zauważyłeś. Ezarel: Trzeba by być ślepym, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie. Gardienne: Dziękuje... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Chciałabym, żeby on się...) Ezarel: Gardienne... Gardienne: Och, Ezarel. (Chyba przywołałam go myślami.) Ezarel: Tu jest pięknie, prawda? Gardienne: Tak... (Ezarel przeszedł przez mostek i usiadł przy posągu. Instynktownie poszłam za nim i usiadłam tuż obok, aby móc lepiej kontemplować piękno tego miejsca. Kołysana cichymi odgłosami ryb pływających leniwie w sadzawce, położyłam głowę na ramieniu Ezarela i chwyciłam go za rękę. Dziwne... Wcale mnie nie odtrąca. Akceptuje mój dotyk na swojej skórze. Czuje jednak jakieś napięcie między nami... Jak je rozładować? Po kilku minutach spokojnego milczenia zagadnęłam.) Ezarel, zrobiłam coś złego w ostatnich dniach? Chyba mnie unikasz... Ezarel: Tak... i nie. Gardienne: (Ezarel opuścił głowę. Wygląda na to, że brak mu odwagi, by na mnie spojrzeć. A ja nie miałam już odwagi więcej mówić.) Ezarel: Sam siebie nie poznaję... Nienawidzę siebie. Nie umiem cię wyrzucić z mojej głowy... Kiedy cię widzę, zachowuje się jak idiota. Robię wszystko, żeby zwrócić twoją uwagę... Zamartwiam się o ciebie... Gardienne: (Jego słowa uderzyły mnie prosto w serce... Poczułam łzy napływające mi do oczu. Miałam tak ściśnięte gardło, że nie potrafiłam już nic z siebie wykrztusić.) Ezarel: Nie mogę dać ci tego, czego chcesz. To nie byłbym ja. Przepraszam, jeśli dałem ci fałszywe nadzieje, ale między nami... To nigdy nie będzie możliwe. Gardienne: Ezarel... Ja... Ezarel: Zapomnij o mnie. Zapomnij o tym o się stało tamtego ranka. Popełniłem błąd. Gardienne: (Łzy zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach... On naprawdę łamie mi serce. Nie umiem mu odpowiedzieć. Myśli kotłują mi się w głowie. Mam ochotę go uderzyć, nakrzyczeć na niego, zwyzywać od najgorszych... Ale nie robię nic. Nie mogę tu zostać! Muszę być teraz sama.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: (Cholera! Dlaczego wpuściłem ją do mojego życia? Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałbym wziąć ją w ramiona? Osunąłem się na ziemię i walnąłem pięścią w podłogę. Nie mogę... Nie mam prawa przywiązywać się do nikogo... ktokolwiek by to nie był. Przypomnij sobie tamtą smarkulę, Ezarel... Ona też była człowiekiem. I tak jak ona, Gardienne też wróci kiedyś do swojego świata... Nie jestem pewien czy tym razem bym to zniósł. Nie wchodzi w grę, żebym nadal się do niej przywiązywał.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne? Gardienne: (Podniosłam się, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Ezarelem... Cały drżał. Ale dlaczego? Przez dłuższą chwilę stał przede mną nieruchomo.) Co jest? Czego ode mnie chcesz?! (Wciąż zachowałam głęboko w sercu to, co powiedział mi tamtego wieczoru przy ołtarzu... "Zapomnij o mnie.") Ezarel: Gardienne... Gardienne: (Bez uprzedzenia rzucił się na mnie. Gwałtownie, prawie siłą, przycisnął swoje usta do moich. Zaskoczona, odepchnęłam go.) Odbiło ci? (Odsunęłam się od niego, ale poprosił, żebym go wysłuchała... Po chwili namysłu, przełykając łzy, które napłynęły mi do oczu, zgodziłam się.) Ezarel: Gardienne... Kiedy się poznaliśmy byłem dla ciebie okropny... pretensjonalny i wyniosły. Uważałem cię za kogoś gorszego ode mnie. Zachowywałem się tak, jak te wszystkie osoby, których nienawidzę. Gardienne: (Odwrócił wzrok zaciskając pięści.) Ezarel: Później zacząłem poznawać cię lepiej... Zobaczyłem, że za tą małą księżniczką, zagubioną w nieznanym świecie, kryje się wspaniała kobieta... chętna do pomocy i dobra. Pozwoliłem sobie na niewybaczalne rzeczy wobec ciebie, a jednak zostałaś... Gardienne: (Wypowiadając te słowa, Ezarel zbliżył się, aby złapać mnie za rękę. Nie miałam już ochoty go odtrącać.) Ezarel: Wpuściłaś mnie do swojego serca, a ja cię zraniłem, bo niszczyć to, co kocham, to jedyna rzecz, którą umiem robić. Jednocześnie wciąż starałem się, żeby ci się spodobać. Gardienne: (Zaśmiał się nerwowo.) Ezarel: To takie paradoksalne! Jak udało ci się nie zwariować? Gardienne: Ja... Ja... (Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.) Ezarel: Tamtego wieczoru... przy ołtarzu... Nigdy nie powinienem ci mówić tego wszystkiego, co powiedziałem. Nie chcę, żebyś o mnie zapomniała... Nigdy. Gardienne: (Drżał mu głos i ledwo mogłam rozpoznać tego elfa kpiarza i szydercę, którym był na co dzień. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam go słabego, zagubionego i zdezorientowanego. Moje serce było rozdarte między bólem, który doświadczyłam wcześniej, kiedy Ezarel mnie odrzucił i bólem, który czułam teraz widząc go w takim stanie.) Ezarel: Nie powinienem nigdy mówić ci tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, wybacz mi. Gardienne: Ezarel... Nie potrafię cię o to obwiniać. (Tym razem ja rzuciłam się w jego ramiona i gorąco go pocałowałam. W jednej chwili moje serce stało się wolne od jakiejkolwiek urazy. Czułam, że całe życie czekałam właśnie na ten moment. Ręce Ezarela oplotły moje ciało i mocno mnie do siebie przytulił. Cała drżałam kiedy nasze języki wreszcie się spotkały. ... Unosząc lekko moją bluzkę, próbował mnie nakłonić, żebym pokazała mu swoją ranę.) Ezarel: Już prawie nic nie widać, ale wciąż boli, prawda? Gardienne: Tak... Ezarel: W tamtym momencie naprawdę myślałem, że cię straciłem... Ciągle widzę na nowo twoje znieruchomiałe ciało. Gardienne: Ezarel... Ezarel: To wtedy pojąłem, jak bardzo jestem do ciebie przywiązany. Ogromnie żałuję, że nie uświadomiłem sobie tego wcześniej. Przez cały ten czas, który traciłem na tłumieniu własnych uczuć... I na próby bycia kimś innym, bo nie rozumiałem, że możesz mnie kochać takiego, jakim jestem naprawdę... Byłem taki ślepy, że nie widziałem cię takiej, jaką naprawdę jesteś. ... Gardienne: (Zapytał, czy jestem pewna, że tego chcę. Oczywiście, że jestem pewna, moje ciało domagało się jego ciała jak oszalałe. W odpowiedzi zsunęłam jego dłoń na moje biodro i zachęciłam, by jeszcze bardziej się do mnie zbliżył... Zatopiliśmy się w sobie z namiętnością. Nareszcie całkowicie należeliśmy do siebie) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 21 Ezarel: Hej... Gardienne: Ezarel! (Rzuciłam mu się w ramiona ubrana jedynie w majtki i podkoszulkę.) Ezarel: Co za przywitanie! Gardienne: Gdzie byłeś? Ezarel: Ech... Byłem na zewnątrz. Myślałaś, że nie wrócę? Gardienne: Szczerze mówiąc... tak. Ezarel: Gardienne, zaufaj mi. Nigdzie nie wyjadę... Gardienne: (Ezarel pocałował mnie w czoło i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Nie zauważyłam, że przyniósł ciepłe napoje.) Ezarel: Przygotowałem ci czarną herbatę, która nazywa się Sizhc Song Zehn. Mam nadzieję, że ci posmakuje. Gardienne: (Spróbowałam herbaty, którą przygotował dla mnie Ezarel i nawet się nie zdziwiłam, gdy wyczułam w niej smak miodu. Odpowiedział nieśmiało... z pewną powściągliwością. Potem pochyliłam głowę na bok, tak jakbym poprosiła go o wyjaśnienie tego roztropnego zachowania. Elf odwrócił wzrok i nerwowo podrapał się po karku.) O co chodzi? Ezarel: O nic... To po prostu trochę dziwne. Trochę ciężko mi uwierzyć, że jesteś... moją dziewczyną. Gardienne: Ja... (Od razu zaczęłam się czerwienić.) Ezarel: *rumieniec* Chyba, że się mylę? Może nie chcesz nosić tej etykietki? Gardienne: (Rzuciłam mu się w ramiona, aby jeszcze raz go pocałować.) Ezarel: Wiesz, zrozumiałbym, jeśli nie chciałabyś być ze mną w oficjalnym związku. Gardienne: Bo chcesz, żeby to było oficjalne? Ty, Ezarel? Chciałbyś się ze mną pokazywać? Ezarel: Wydaje mi się, że wyraziłem się wczoraj wystarczająco jasno? Gardienne: To prawda... Ezarel: A więc... Jesteśmy razem? Gardienne: ... (Poczułam jak po żołądku zaczęły latać mi motyle... To była mieszanka niepokoju i strachu. Tak jakbym miała zaraz skoczyć na bungee.) Tak. (Ezarel podszedł do mnie, aby mnie pocałować i przewrócił mnie na łóżko. Nieskończenie czułym pocałunkiem zabrał mnie do innego świata, jego świata. ... Nie zwracając uwagi, rozlaliśmy napoje na podłogę i lekko poparzyłam sobie stopę.) Auć! Ezarel: Wszystko gra? Gardienne: To niemożliwe! Jestem przeklęta! Ezarel: Jak to? Gardienne: Jeżeli miałby zdarzyć się wypadek, możesz być pewien, że padnie na mnie! Dłużej tego nie zniosę! Ezarel: Ha ha! Nie martw się, jestem tu po to, aby cię chronić. Gardienne: Myślisz, że jesteś w stanie ochronić mnie przed złymi czarami? Ezarel: Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Skorzystał z okazji, aby ugryźć mnie w ramię.) Ez... Ezarel: Sama się o to prosiłaś! Gardienne: Cicho... Bo zabiorę ci kanapki z miodem. Ezarel: Chcę, żeby to było jasne. Miedzy tobą, a miodem mój wybór jest prosty. Gardienne: (Wywróciłam oczami, a potem wyszłam.) Ezarel: Ha ha. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Ból w moim sercu zniknął. Wtedy zaczęłam spadać.) Ezarel: Gardienne!!! Gardienne: (Ktoś złapał mnie w ostatniej chwili.) Ezarel: *rumieniec* Trzymam cię... Gardienne: Ezarel... (Ochronił mnie, gdy zaczęłam spadać... Dokładnie tak, jak obiecał... Ja...) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: No to widzimy się o 18. dzisiaj wieczorem? Gardienne: Hmm, Ewelein ma zrobić mi badania około 17., ale nie wiem ile czasu to zajmie... Raczej o 19.? Ezarel: Najwyżej poczekam spokojnie na ciebie w twoim pokoju? Gardienne: Okej. Nie mogę się doczekać dzisiejszego wieczoru. Ezarel: Ja też! Gardienne: Zmykam. Miiko na mnie czeka. Ezarel: Ale zrobiłaś się ważna! Gardienne: Tak to jest, gdy jest się Ulubienicą Wyroczni! (Pstryknęłam palcami. Ezarel się zaśmiał, a potem mnie pocałował.) Ezarel: Idź się z nią spotkać, zamiast pleść głupoty, łobuziaro! Gardienne: To ty jesteś łobuziakiem! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Gdy weszłam do swojego pokoju... Zastałam Ezarela drzemiącego na brzegu mojego łóżka. Ostrożnie się koło niego położyłam i złożyłam kilka pocałunków na jego szyi. Widziałam jak z trudem otwierał oczy.) A więc śpioszku, wygodnie ci w tym łóżeczku? Ezarel: Hmm... Baaardzo! Jak tam twoja misja? I twoje badaaa... Gardienne: (Zaczął ziewać.) Ezarel: Przepraszam! twoje badania? Gardienne: Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku! (Namiętnie go pocałowałam.) Ezarel: Opowiadaj. ... Gardienne: (Tak jak myślałam, szybko zasnął, a ja musiałam studiować dokumentację sama. Nie chcę go obudzić włączonym światłem.Lepiej postudiuję w bibliotece, jeżeli Ykhar się na to zgodzi.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi się przespać... Nie musiałaś tego robić. Gardienne: Pomyślałam, że potrzebujesz trochę odpocząć i skorzystałam z okazji, aby się zapoznać z dokumentacją misji. A tak w ogóle to nie powiedziałeś mi, że jedziemy tam razem! Ezarel: Dowiedziałem się o tym, niedługo po tym jak sobie poszłaś. Leiftan przyszedł mi o tym powiedzieć. Może to nie jest zbyt poważne z mojej strony, ale... Gardienne: (Zbliżył się do mnie i pocałował mnie w czubek nosa.) Ezarel: Jestem bardzo zadowolony, że jedziemy tam razem! Gardienne: Ja też! Wiesz, Ezarel, od czasu podróży do fenghuangów naprawdę zmieniłeś swoje nastawienie do mnie. Ezarel: Jak to? Gardienne: Uważam, że jesteś... uroczy. Ezarel: To źle? Gardienne: Nie... Po prostu to bardzo zaskakujące, gdy myślę jak wcześniej się wobec siebie zachowywaliśmy. To tak, jakbyś się... Ezarel: Odblokował? Gardienne: Wyjąłeś mi to z ust. Ezarel: Też tak myślę. Ty zresztą też. Uważam, że jesteś wobec mnie bardziej słodka. A najlepsze jest to, że dalej sobie dokuczamy. Nasza relacja tak naprawdę się nie zmieniła. Powiedziałbym raczej, że... Gardienne: Ewoluowała? Ezarel: Dokładnie. Tak właściwie to całkiem fajnie jest mieć dziewczynę... Nie jestem pewien czy najlepiej wybrałem, ale... Gardienne: (Uderzyłam Ezarela.) Kretyn. (Odwróciłam się, ale zatrzymał mnie chwytając mnie za ramię.) Ezarel: Ja też Cię uwielbiam ♥ Gardienne: Tss... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Co to? Broszka. Spojrzałam na nią z zainteresowaniem. Jest przepiękna. Ten wzór, już go gdzieś widziałam.) Ezarel: Pokaż to. Ezarel: ... Gardienne: Ezarel? Wiesz, co to jest? Ezarel: To broszka ozdobiona symbolem Lund'Mulhingar. Gardienne: Lund'Mulhingar? Ezarel: To miejsce, z którego pochodzę. Gardienne: Jeden z koczowników jest z pewnością byłym obywatelem twojego kraju. Zanotujmy to. Jeżeli kogoś zobaczymy, będziemy mogli go o to zapytać. Idziemy dalej? (Ezarel wpatrywał się w broszkę. Wygląda jakby był nią zahipnotyzowany.) Ezarel? Ezarel: Hmm? Tak, chodźmy dalej. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Gdy przeszliśmy na plażę, oddaliłam się na bok z Ezarelem.) Wyglądasz jakby coś cię trapiło. Co się dzieje? Ezarel: To przez tę broszkę. Gdy widzę herb mojej ojczyzny, wracają mi wspomnienia. Gardienne: Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Ezarel: Nie za bardzo... Może później. Na razie nie mam ochoty tego rozpamiętywać. Gardienne: Opowiesz mi o tym, gdy będziesz chciał! Ezarel: Naprawdę się cieszę, że mam cię przy sobie... Gardienne: (Przytuliłam się do niego. Być może nie znam przeszłości Ezarela, ale czuję się z nim dobrze. Nie muszę wiedzieć kim był, aby kochać jego obecne oblicze.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne? Co ty tutaj robisz? Gardienne: Och, Ez... Obudziłam cię? Ezarel: Nie, to nie ty. Nie mogłaś zasnąć? Gardienne: Zgadza się... Ezarel: Chodź ze mną. Gardienne: Gdzie? Ezarel: Weźmiemy nocną kąpiel. *na plaży* Gardienne: (Światło księżyca odbijające się od morza, delikatny dźwięk fal, zapach soli, jego skóra przy mojej... Ta chwila nie mogła być bardziej romantyczna. Coraz trudniej było mi opanować swoje pożądanie. Zacisnęłam mocniej ramiona wokół Ezarela.) Ezarel...ja...ja...pragnę cię. Ezarel: Gardienne... ja... Gardienne: (Jego dłonie osunęły się po moich dłoniach, a potem zanurzył się we mnie. Usłyszałam jak wyszeptał moje imię miedzy dwoma oddechami i to mnie zelektryzowało. Zacisnęłam mocniej uda na jego ciele, więżąc jego biodra. Pomimo lodowatej wody czułam jedynie ciepło naszych dwóch połączonych ciał.) Ezarel... (Wyszliśmy z wody. Ubrałam się, a Ezarel pożyczył mi swoją kurtkę.) Ezarel: Powinniśmy już wracać, nie chcę żebyś się przeziębiła. Gardienne: Tak... Poza tym... (Zaczęłam ziewać.) Muszę przyznać, że zaczynam być zmęczona. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Uwielbiam budzić się u twojego boku. Gardienne: Ja też... Chętnie obeszłabym się bez dzisiejszego zebrania. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne. Gardienne: Och... (Nie udało mi się spojrzeć mu w oczy, wiedząc co przed chwilą zrobił.) Ezarel: Przykro mi... Wiem, że chciałabyś, aby istniało inne rozwiązanie, ale na razie go nie znamy. Gardienne: I to jest wystarczająca wymówka, żeby odbierać życie tym biednym stworzeniom? Ezarel: Gardienne, od tego zależy czy przeżyjemy. Tysiące razy studiowaliśmy to zjawisko, na próżno... Gardienne: Wiem, ale chyba nigdy nie uda mi się tego zaakceptować... Ezarel: Przykro mi, naprawdę... Gardienne: (Wziął mnie w swoje ramiona. Ta sytuacja, te śmierci... Boję się, że się przez to złamię.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Szukałam ochotników gdy nagle... Ezarel podszedł do mnie i mnie pocałował. Odruchowo go odepchnęłam.) Przestań! To nie jest dobry moment. Dzieci zaginęły. Ezarel: Co? Gardienne: Idź się spotkać z Miiko. Potrzebuje jak największej liczby osób, aby je odnaleźć. Ezarel: Dobrze! Już do niej idę. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Kobieta: Dlaczego ją chronisz, Ezarel? Ezarel: C-Co? Gardienne: (Ta kobieta, a raczej potwór... Zmierzyła mnie od stóp do głów.) Kobieta: ... Rozumiem, wszystko jasne. A więc koniec końców Ziemianki cię jednak interesują. Rozumiem. Gdybym wiedziała... Ezarel: Kim jesteś?! Skąd znasz moje imię? Kobieta: No, Ezarel... Nadal nie rozumiesz? Przecież zostawiłam dla ciebie mały prezent... Hmm, to na pewno dlatego, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do mojego nowego wyglądu... Pozwól, że odsłonię przed tobą prawdę. Gardienne: (Czarna chmura otoczyła staruszkę. Udało mi się jeszcze dostrzec płaczącego Milo, ale nie potrafiłam już wypatrzeć Ezarela. Kiedy mgła rozproszyła się, zobaczyłam znacznie młodszą kobietę... Stała blisko Ezarela, dotykała dłonią jego policzka. On stał nieruchomo.) Kobieta: ... Ezarel: Broszka... Ta broszka, którą znaleźliśmy... Nie, to niemożliwe... Ty odeszłaś, ja... ja byłem o tym przekonany! Kobieta: Zostałam dla ciebie... Ale widzę, że może jeszcze na to za wcześnie. Wrócę. Miej się na baczności. Gardienne: (Kreatura skradła mu pocałunek, co jednak nie wywołało żadnej reakcji ze strony elfa i zniknęła w ciemnościach lasu. Ezarel osunął się na ziemię, całkowicie pozbawiony energii. Zebrałam wszystkie siły i z trudem wstałam, podczas gdy Miiko powoli odzyskiwała świadomość.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Ezarel, proszę cię... Powiedz coś... Ezarel: Ja...nie mogę, ja... To wszystko moja wina. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiecie. Gardienne: O czym Ty mówisz? Ezarel: Ja... Ja znam tę kobietę... Gardienne: (CO?) _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Odcinek 22|'Odcinek 22']] Gardienne: Ezarel? (Spojrzał na mnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Jego oczy wydają się puste. Słuchając głosu intuicji podeszłam i chwyciłam go za rękę... ale on natychmiast się odsunął. ...) Ez... Nie odtrącaj mnie. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Ja po prostu chcę być tu blisko ciebie, u twego boku. Ezarel: Naprawdę chcesz mieć u swego boku mordercę? Gardienne: Mordercę? O czym ty mówisz? O ile wiem, nikogo na tej wyspie nie zabiłeś. Ezarel: Nie własnymi rękami, ale na jedno wyszło. Gardienne: Wcale nie na jedno. Przecież zrobiłeś wszystko, aby uratować te dzieci, podobnie jak pozostali, jak ja. Jeśli ty jesteś winny, my wszyscy jesteśmy winni tak samo! Ezarel: Nie, wy nie mogliście zrozumieć... A ja mogłem. Gardienne: Zrozumieć czego? Ezarel: Ta broszka Lund'Mulhingar! To była wskazówka specjalnie dla mnie! Gardienne: Próbując zwrócić twoją uwagę, mogła podrzucić cokolwiek! Nie mogłeś tego odgadnąć! Tak jak mówiłeś to wszystko wydarzyło się kilka lat temu... Byłeś przekonany, że wróciła na Ziemię. Szanse, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za te wszystkie nieszczęścia, były nieskończenie małe! Ezarel: A jednak to ONA! Nie ktoś inny, ONA! A więc moja odpowiedzialność i MÓJ ciężar! Gardienne: I CO JESZCZE?! (Z mojego gardła wyrwał się krzyk, którego nie byłam w stanie opanować...) W jaki sposób to cię czyni odpowiedzialnym? W jaki sposób to czyni z ciebie tego, kto zabił Mery'ego i te biedne dzieci? To ona popełniła tę ohydną zbrodnię, nie ty! Przecież nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za błędy swojej byłej! Ezarel: Ach, rozumiem. Od samego początku tylko to cię tak naprawdę interesuje... Teraz wszystko jasne. Gardienne: O czym ty mówisz? Ezarel: O Marii-Annie. Chcesz po prostu wiedzieć, czy z nią spałem? Gardienne: Wcale nie, gadasz głupoty, Ezarelu... Ani trochę mnie nie obchodzą twoje dawne kochanki. Ezarel: Wiem, że o to chodzi, nie ściemniaj. Będę miły i zaspokoję twoją ciekawość. Nie. Nigdy nie spotykałem się z Marią-Anną. W tamtych czasach ona była dzieckiem. Nie tknąłem jej nawet jednym palcem. Gardienne: (On mnie wcale nie słucha!) Ezarel: Twoje domysły są odrażające. Gardienne: (Co? Co on wygaduje?! Chyba próbuje ze mnie zrobić tą zła w całej tej historii! Ezarel znów chciał uciec, tak samo jak wcześniej w Kryształowej Sali. Napędzana wszystkimi uczuciami, które do niego żywiłam, zatrzymałam go, ale ponownie mnie odepchnął. Wymierzył we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie, aż po moich plecach przeszedł dreszcz niepokoju.) Ezarel: Czy chociaż raz możesz przestać się wtrącać? Gardienne: S-Słucham? Ezarel: Nie mogę cię już znieść, ciebie i twojego fałszywego altruizmu. Mam cię naprawdę dosyć. Daj mi wreszcie trochę spokoju. Gardienne: Nie myślisz tego, co mówisz, Ezarelu... Ezarel: Właśnie tak myślę... W pełni zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, co teraz do ciebie mówię i ważę każde swoje słowo. A więc, jeśli nadal nie zrozumiałaś, między nami koniec. Gardienne: (W jednej chwili moje serce rozpadło się na milion kawałków. Miałam wrażenie, jakby Ezarel dźgnął mnie nożem, a nagły ból pozbawił mnie tchu.) Ezarel: Bądź teraz taka miła i zejdź mi z drogi. Gardienne: (Odepchnął mnie lekceważąco, by zrobić sobie przejście. Byłam...oszołomiona. Tak bardzo ściskało mnie w gardle, że nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. ... Muszę wrócić do swojego pokoju.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Ezarel!!! Ezarel: ... Gardienne: (Zauważył mnie i próbował uciec...ale natychmiast go złapałam. Zacisnęłam dłoń na jego ramieniu, a moje serce jest rozdarte między skrajnymi emocjami. Pozwoliłam, aby moja radość wzięła górę nad złością i rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Pomimo całego bólu, który mi zafundował, nie potrafię go za to winić... Tak bardzo się o niego martwiłam, że nie mogę ukryć radości, że znalazł się cały i zdrowy.) Tak bardzo się o ciebie bałam, ty idioto! Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że cię z tym zostawimy samego? Że JA zostawię cię samego?! Ezarel: Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Gardienne! Ona na pewno mnie obserwuje!!! Gardienne: (Ezarel próbował mnie odepchnąć, ale trzymam go mocno... Nie pozwolę mu znowu uciec. Upadł na ziemię, prawdopodobnie z wyczerpania, ale nadal próbował się szarpać... Po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy.) Ezarel: Zostaw mnie! Zrozumiałaś?! Idź stąd! Gardienne: Nie... Nie jesteś sam, Ezarelu... zrozum to! Ezarel: Ona was zaatakuje... Ciebie też. Nie chcę tego... Gardienne: Jeśli do tego dojdzie, będziemy czekać z powitaniem... Nie możesz się z nią mierzyć sam, musimy trzymać się razem. (Kiedy tak obserwowałam Ezarela, kruchego niczym zagubione dziecko, nagle rozmowę przerwał nam trzask gałęzi. Odwróciłam się, by stawić czoła obawom, o których przed chwilą mówił. Maria-Anna już tu była, gotowa, aby ze mną walczyć. Maria-Anna: Przecież ci powiedział, żebyś go zostawiła. Gardienne: (Wyprostowałam się i stanęłam między Ezarelem i Marią-Anną. Chcę, żeby wiedział, że nie puszczam słów na wiatr. Byłam zdecydowana zostać u jego boku niezależnie od okoliczności.) Nie. (Sięgnęłam ręka w stronę biodra, chwyciłam za sztylet, który Nevra podarował mi w ciągu dnia i z determinacją wymierzyłam ostrze prosto w nią.) Chcesz Ezarela? Po moim trupie! Maria-Anna: Jeśli właśnie tego sobie panienka życzy... Gardienne: (Doskoczyła do mnie, złapała za szyję i zaczęła drapać po twarzy. Odskoczyłam na bok i instynktownie wyciągnęłam moją wolną rękę w stronę Ezarela. Biały płomień wydobył się z mojej dłoni i otoczył elfa, jakby miał go chronić. Wow! Co to jest?! ... Z pełnym zaufaniem wobec tej tajemniczej siły zaatakowałam morderczynię kopniakiem w żebra. Usłyszałam trzask, a następnie okrzyk bólu. Maria-Anna odpowiedziała mi pociągnięciem ogona i nadziała się nim na mój sztylet. ... nie panowałam jeszcze wystarczająco nad tą nową mocą i Maria-Anna stopniowo zyskiwała przewagę... Chwyciła mnie za szyję i ściskała coraz mocniej. Brakowało mi powietrza, czułam, że się duszę... Właśnie w tym momencie przybiegli Valkyon i Leiftan i od razu ruszyli do ataku. ... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Ezarel? Co tu robisz? Nie zostałeś na statku, żeby trochę odzyskać siły? Nic poważnego ci nie jest, mam nadzieję. (Podeszłam, aby przyjrzeć się jego głowie. Cios, który dostał od Marii-Anny był dość brutalny.) Ezarel: Gardienne... Przepraszam. Artie i Oluhua: Zostawimy was samych... Spotkamy się na statku. Gardienne: Nie, nie. Idę z wami. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia... (Chyba wiem, co Ezarel chce mi powiedzieć, ale wolę udawać, że nie rozumiem... To raczej nie czas ani miejsce na tego typu dyskusje.) Ezarel: Nie, proszę cię... Daj mi kilka minut. Gardienne: (Chwycił mnie za rękę.) Ezarel...nie teraz. Ezarel: Proszę... Gardienne: Czekają na nas... (Oluhua i Artie zniknęli z pola widzenia. Chyba nie uda mi się wykręcić od tej rozmowy.) Ezarel: Gardienne, błagam cię... daj mi szansę się wytłumaczyć, zanim tam wrócimy, zanim... Gardienne: Zanim co? Zanim znowu uciekniesz, mówiąc mi, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? Ezarel: Dobrze wiesz, że to nie była prawda. Powiedziałem to, żeby cię chronić. Gardienne: Chronić mnie, doprawdy? Ezarel... osobą, która w tej historii najbardziej mnie zraniła, jesteś ty... ty i tylko ty. Ezarel: Dla ciebie byłbym gotowy wszystko udźwignąć, wszystko znieść... Byłbym przy tobie. Dlaczego mi nie ufasz? Dlaczego nawet przez sekundę nie wzięłaś pod uwagę, że możesz na mnie liczyć? Gardienne: Ezarel... Być może sprawiam wrażenie głupiej, ale tak naprawdę od początku wiedziałam, o co chodzi... Nie zauważyłeś, jak bardzo byłam szczęśliwa, kiedy się odnalazłeś ostatniej nocy? Mimo tego wszystkiego, co mi wcześniej powiedziałeś... Ezarel: Zauważyłem... Gardienne: Zrozumiałam, dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłeś. Już ci powiedziałam, nie jestem taką głupią gąską, jak ci się zdaje... Ezarel: Naprawdę jestem idiotą. Tak bardzo siebie nienawidzę. Obiecałem ci, że będę przy tobie i że nie będę uciekał. Gardienne: Wiem... Ezarel: Nie proszę cię o wybaczenie, bo wybaczenie nie jest już w moim przypadku możliwe. Gardienne: (Jego cierpienie rani mi serce... Mam wrażenie, że mam do czynienia z małym chłopcem, bezradnym i zagubionym w zbyt brutalnym dla niego świecie. Posłuchałam tego co podpowiada mi serce, podeszłam do niego i wzięłam go w ramiona. Wtulił głowę w zagłębienie mojej szyi. Poczułam cudowny dreszcz na mojej skórze.) Ezarel: Dlaczego jesteś wobec mnie tak bardzo wyrozumiała? Przestań być aż taka miła! Gardienne: (Mimo całego żalu, który do niego czułam, jego obecność blisko mnie łamała wszystkie moje bariery. Nie potrafię być na niego zła, widząc go tak poruszonego...) Ezarelu, chciałabym móc cię nienawidzić za to wszystko, co się stało i powiedzieć ci, jak bardzo cię nienawidziłam w tych ostatnich dniach... Ale to nieprawda, nie mogę tego zrobić. Bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam i zarazem byłam zrozpaczona, że wysłałeś mnie, gdzie pieprz rośnie... Nie chciałam wierzyć, że te okropne rzeczy, które mi powiedziałeś, były prawdziwe. Ezarel: Gardienne... Gardienne: (Wyswobodził się z moich ramion i nieco cofnął, cały się rumieniąc.) Kocham cię, Ezarelu. Kocham cię... Ezarel: Przestań... Gardienne: Kocham cię! Ezarel: ... Gardienne: (Doskoczył do mnie i bardzo gwałtownie mnie pocałował.) Ezarel: Ja też cię kocham... Gardienne, ja... ja będę teraz tutaj, przy tobie. Obiecuję. Ja wiem, że już to mówiłem, ale tym razem jestem w pełni świadomy tego, co prawie straciłem. Jesteś naprawdę wyjątkowa... Gardienne: Zamknij się. (Chwyciłam go zachłannie za szyję i teraz to ja namiętnie go pocałowałam. Chciałam wierzyć w niego, w nas... jeszcze raz.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 23 Gardienne: (Wróciliśmy kilka chwil później i natychmiast wślizgnęłam się do łóżka. Ezarel dołączył do mnie i pocałował mnie w szyję.) Hmm... Brakowało mi tego. Ezarel: Byłem naprawdę głupi, myśląc, że mógłbym żyć bez ciebie... Gardienne: Nie zmuszam cię, żebyś teraz o tym mówił, ale faktycznie, w tej sprawie byłeś kretynem. Ezarel: Wiesz jak jest... podobieństwa się przyciągają! Gardienne: Haha... Bardzo śmieszne. Ezarel: Ej, nie psuj zabawy... Gdzie twoje poczucie humoru? Gardienne: Mogę ci zadać to samo pytanie, Panie Ezarel, mistrzu heheszków! (Przez chwilę przekomarzaliśmy się jeszcze jak dzieci. ...) Ezarel: Dobranoc ♥ W innej wersji: Ezarel: Wiesz jak jest... podobieństwa się przyciągają! Gardienne: W takim razie nie wiem, co ja tu z tobą robię... Ezarel: Zaraz zobaczysz, co ze mną robisz! Gardienne: (Ezarel zaczął mnie łaskotać po brzuchu) Przestań! Już nie m-mogę... nie... nie mogę oddychać... Ja... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne?! Jesteś! Tak się bałem! Gardienne: Ja... (Nie potrafiłam wydobyć z siebie słowa. Kilka razy przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę i zalałam się łzami. Ezarel stał tuż przede mną i był tak samo poruszony jak ja.) Ezarel: Hej... co ci się stało? Gardienne: Ja już nie wiem, co mam o nas myśleć! Ezarel: Jak to? Myślałem, że postanowiliśmy, że zaczynamy jeszcze raz od zera? Gardienne: Wiem... Ale kto mi obieca, że znów nie uciekniesz? Dlaczego ja staję na głowie i wariuję, żeby z tobą być, podczas gdy... gdy... Ezarel: Podczas gdy co? Gardienne: Nie wiem! Nie umiem już rozsądnie myśleć! Rozmawiałam z Ewelein o naszym rozstaniu i... Ezarel: Tak, wiem. Gardienne: Wiesz? Ezarel: Spotkałem ją, kiedy cię szukałem. Trochę żałuję, że powiedziała ci te wszystkie rzeczy, choć ostatecznie była to sama prawda. Tak, jestem nieszczęsnym egoistą, który nie potrafi się zaangażować... Jednak, tak jak ci mówiłem, dla ciebie chcę się zmienić. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak byłem szczęśliwy, kiedy powiedziałaś mi... rozumiesz... te dwa wyjątkowe słowa. Gardienne: Kocham cię? Ezarel: Tak... Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nigdy wcześniej nikt mi tego nie mówił, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy też ja myślałem dokładnie to samo. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będę umiał rozwiać twoje wątpliwości... Ale chcę spróbować. Powiem ci o sobie całą prawdę, jeśli tylko chcesz. Gardienne: Ez, nie... Słyszałam, jak rozmawiałeś o tym z Miiko. Ezarel: Nie wspomniałem wtedy o niektórych szczegółach, a chcę, żebyś ty wiedziała wszystko. Gardienne: (Ezarel delikatnie wziął mnie za rękę i zabrał mnie pod skałę, kilka metrów od murów K.G. Choć znajdujemy się gdzieś pośrodku równiny, jesteśmy jakby zamknięci w bańce naszej intymności, gdzie liczymy się tylko i wyłącznie my. Nikt nas tu nie usłyszy i nie zaskoczy.) Zamieniam się w słuch, Ezarelu... Jestem tu przy tobie, gotowa, aby cię wysłuchać. Ezarel: Jak już wiesz, urodziłem się w Lund'Mulhingar. Moi rodzice byli królewskimi alchemikami i zmusili mnie, żebym poszedł w ich ślady. Oczywiście, znasz mnie, nie pozwoliłem tak łatwo, żeby ktoś kierował moim życiem. Powiedzmy, że przyniosłem im wstyd... Gardienne: Jak to? Ezarel: Byłem daleki od bycia grzecznym i uroczym elfem, jakiego masz teraz przed sobą. Gardienne: (Wyobrażam sobie...) Ezarel: Mimo wszystko zostałem trzecim królewskim alchemikiem. Gardienne: Na czym to polegało? Ezarel: Mieliśmy wytwarzać mikstury uzdrawiające ludzi i wzmacniające armię. Lund'Mulhingar jest ojczyzną elfów zdobywców. Naprawdę nie jestem dumny z niektórych moich... wynalazków. Gardienne: Na przykład? (Czuję, że odpowiedź mi się nie spodoba, ale chcę wiedzieć...) Ezarel: ... Gardienne: Obiecałeś, że powiesz mi wszystko. Ezarel: W czasie wojny między Lund'Mulhingar i North'Palladium wezwałem zjawę banshee. Zrównała z ziemią całe miasto, nie oszczędzając nawet kobiet i dzieci. Gardienne: Przypuszczam, że robiłeś też dobre rzeczy... Prawda? Ezarel: Oczywiście! Myślałem zresztą, że Maria-Anna była jednym z takich przypadków. Gardienne: Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Ezarel: Od kiedy ją poznałem, robiłem wszystko, żeby odesłać ją z powrotem do waszego świata. Ukrywałem ją miesiącami... Najgorsze jest to, że i tak było już za późno. Maria-Anna już wtedy się zmieniała, ale ja dopiero dziś zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Gardienne: Zrobiłeś wszystko, co było możliwe, aby mogła wrócić do domu. Przestań się obwiniać. Ezarel: Wiem, po prostu nie byłem dość szybki. Ostatecznie w efekcie wszystkich tych wydarzeń, osoby z mojego otoczenia doniosły na mnie rodzinie królewskiej i o mało nie trafiłem na szubienicę. Gardienne: Jak ci się udało tego uniknąć? Nie wyjaśniłeś tego Miiko. Ezarel: Moi rodzice uruchomili różne znajomości, żebym mógł zostać przy życiu... Nie wszyscy moi wspólnicy mieli tyle szczęścia. Musiałem uciec z Lund'Mulhingar... na zawsze. Gardienne: Zostałeś wygnany... Ezarel: Tak, w pewnym sensie. Gardienne: Nie rozumiem. Kim byli ci mężczyźni, o których wspomniała Miiko, mówiąc o twoim przybyciu do K.G.? Ezarel: Jak już mówiłem, udało mi się uratować, bo moi rodzice byli dobrze sytuowani. Nie było tak w przypadku osób, którym płaciłem za współpracę, więc ich rodziny pragnęły zemsty. Choć rodzina królewska zgodziła się darować mi życie, tamci mimo wszystko wyznaczyli cenę za moją głowę... Gardienne: Ezarelu, to straszne... Ezarel: Może lepiej bym zrobił, dając się od razu zabić. Gardienne: Nie mów tak! Popełniłeś błąd i co? Powinniśmy zabronić ci dalej żyć i nie pozwolić odpokutować za swoje winy? Ezarel: Tak właśnie zamierzamy zrobić z Marią-Anną... Gardienne: Nic jeszcze nie jest postanowione i bardzo dobrze znasz moje zdanie na ten temat. (... nigdy nie będę zwolenniczką kary śmierci, nawet dla niej.) Ezarel: Jesteś całkiem przemarznięta, wracajmy! Gardienne: Dobrze. (Pocałował mnie czule.) ... Gardienne: (Wróciliśmy do pokoju i wygląda na to, że Ezarel nie ma ochoty wychodzić.) Ez? Ezarel: Wiesz... wcześniej, kiedy znalazłem cię tam na zewnątrz, byłem spanikowany. Gardienne: Zauważyłam... Co się stało? Ezarel: Bałem się... bałem się, że teraz ty uciekniesz. I kiedy powiedziałaś mi o swoich wątpliwościach, to mnie kompletnie rozwaliło. Nie chcę cię stracić, Gardienne. Więc od tej chwili już nie pozwolę ci odejść. Gardienne: Jestem twoją zakładniczką? Ezarel: Dokładnie tak! Gardienne: (Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i słodko pocałował.) Ty nie jesteś Bestią, a ja nie jestem Piękną, okej? Już wystarczy z tym syndromem sztokholmskim. Ezarel: To prawda, że nie jesteś piękna... Gardienne: Nie o to mi chodziło, ty skończony idioto!!! Ezarel: Jesteś przepiękna i wspaniała. Gardienne: (Spodziewałam się, że dalej będzie mi dokuczał... Tak bardzo mnie zaskoczył, że poczułam ukłucie w sercu.) Ezarel: Nie spodziewałaś się takich słów, co? Przyznaj! Gardienne: Naprawdę masz talent, żeby wszystko zepsuć... (Uciekłam z jego objęć i zaczęłam się rozbierać, udając, że zaraz idę spać.) Ezarel: Hej, no już... Nie dąsaj się. Gardienne: (Mam ochotę wystawić jego cierpliwość na małą próbę, to mu na pewno nie zaszkodzi.) Ezarel: Gardienne... Gardienne: (Odwrócona do niego tyłem, zdjęłam koszulkę, powoli przesuwając ponad głowę. Następnie, niby niedbałym, ale zalotnym ruchem, przerzuciłam w tył włosy. Mam nadzieję, że nie umknął mu żaden szczegół tego spektaklu. Poczułam, że zbliża się do mnie, a moje serce natychmiast przyśpieszyło. Przylgnął do mnie swoim ciałem, a jego ręce przebiegły po moim brzuchu i zsuwały się coraz niżej... On sprawia, że po prostu tracę głowę. Nie potrafię mu się dłużej oprzeć. Odwróciłam się do niego zdecydowanym gestem przewróciłam go na łóżko. To przejęcie kontroli nad sytuacją jedynie podsyciło moje pragnienie......) Ezarel: Tak bardzo cię pragnę. Gardienne: Ja ciebie też... (Ezarel tak namiętnie mnie pocałował, że wszystko we mnie zaczęło drżeć, wtedy oddałam mu się duszą i ciałem.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Długie, szpiczaste... Wzbudzały moją ciekawość. Uszczypnęłam lekko jedno z nich, by sprawdzić obecność chrząstki.) Ezarel: Hmm... Próbujesz przekłuć mi ucho? Gardienne: Nie... ja... nic, nieważne. Ezarel: Niech zgadnę, chciałaś sprawdzić czy mam chrząstkę wzdłuż całego ucha, tak? Gardienne: Tak... Jak na to wpadłeś? Ezarel: Maria-Anna zrobiła to samo kiedy się poznaliśmy. Gardienne: No tak, rozumiem. Przed przybyciem do Eldaryii nigdy wcześniej nie widziała elfa. Ezarel: Ty też nie, ale nigdy przedtem nie bawiłaś się moimi uszami. Gardienne: Przypomnij sobie tylko, w jaki sposób na początku mnie traktowałeś. Wyobrażasz sobie, żebym w tamtym czasie mogła podejść do Ciebie i podotykać sobie Twoje uszy, by "sprawdzić, czy jest tam chrząstka"? Ezarel: Nie za bardzo, fakt... Na szczęście od tamtego czasu nasza relacja mocno się zmieniła. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Racja, możemy mijać się z kimś miesiącami, nawet latami i nie dostrzec, jak bardzo ta osoba jest wspaniała. Aż nie dojdzie do jakiegoś konkretnego wydarzenia lub nie padną szczególne słowa... Gardienne: (Spojrzał na mnie czule, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać rumieńca.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Hej, moja mała smoczyco. Czujesz się już lepiej? Gardienne: Nie, nie bardzo... Ezarel: Och, to kiepsko, przepraszam. Może chcesz się przytulić, żeby poczuć się lepiej? Gardienne: Tak... Ezarel: Chodź tu, w moje ramiona! Gardienne: (Przytulił mnie czule. Gdy nadszedł wieczór spokojnie zjedliśmy kolację, w zaciszu mojego pokoju... nie, nie mojego, naszego pokoju. Od kiedy byliśmy razem, każdą noc spędzał w moim łóżku, ale tego wieczoru poprosił mnie o coś, o co nigdy bym go nie podejrzewała.) T-Twoje rzeczy...? Ezarel: Tak... Śpię tutaj każdej nocy, poza tym nigdy nie lubiłem swojego pokoju. Dobrze się czuję tu u ciebie, więc jeśli mógłbym zostawić kilka swoich rzeczy... Gardienne: (Nawet jeśli prosi mnie o zostawienie tylko "kilku rzeczy", mam wrażenie, że ta jego prośba brzmi jak zapowiedź wspólnego mieszkania. Takich decyzji nie należy podejmować lekkomyślnie. Ale kiedy wychodzi to od niego... ta propozycja maksymalnie mnie poruszyła. Przecież Ezarel sam siebie określa jako kogoś, komu trudno się zaangażować, a jednak pyta mnie o coś takiego... ja...) Tak! Oczywiście, że tak! (Ta odpowiedź sama mi się wyrwała, nie potrafiłam nad sobą zapanować.) Ezarel: Świetnie! Zaraz wszystko przyniosę. Gardienne: (Podczas, gdy Ezarel poszedł po swoje rzeczy, ja rozmyślałam o jego prośbie. Rozumiałam to jako obietnicę, że już nie zniknie.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Karenn: HARPIA! To do niej pasuje. Ezarel: Przyznaję, że krzyczała na korytarzu: "Mój materac... ssss... chcę mój materac!" Gardienne: Ezarel! (Walnęłam go.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 24 Ezarel: Skłamałbym, gdybym ci powiedział, że cieszę się, że tu zostajesz. Przeraża mnie myśl, że coś może ci się stać. Ale to twój wybór, twoje wspomnienia, twoja przyszłość. Nie mogę cię prosić, żebyś wyjechała i wszystko to rzuciła jedynie dla mojego świętego spokoju. Gardienne: Dopóki jesteś blisko mnie, jestem pewna, że nic nie może mi się stać. Ezarel: Uchronię cię przed całym złem tego świata, obiecuję! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Poczułam wtulające się we mnie, ciepłe ciało Ezarela.) Ezarel: Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę. Gardienne: Jak to? Ezarel: Masz ten uroczy nawyk, że przywiązujesz się do różnych miejsc, a później wracasz do nich kiedy musisz podładować baterie. Gardienne: Naprawdę myślisz, że to "urocze"? Ezarel: Oczywiście! Gardienne: (Odgaduje każdą moją potrzebę, każde pragnienie... Ten egoistyczny elf stał się ostatecznie bardzo troskliwym mężczyzną.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Ezarelu... Ezarel: Tak? Gardienne: Co powinnam wybrać? Ezarel: To może głupie, ale... wybierz tak, jak podpowiada ci serce. Gardienne: Problem w tym, że w ogóle nie słyszę co ono podpowiada... Ezarel: Chcesz, żebym trochę posłuchał? Gardienne: Czemu nie! (Ezarel zbliżył się i przyłożył głowę do moich piersi, by posłuchać bicia mego serca.) Ezarel: "Najlepszy... najlepszy wybór to... Ezarel." Ach, właśnie tak mówi twoje serce. Gardienne: Kretyn! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 25 Ewelein: Naprawdę już nic nie możemy zrobić. Wyniki są katastrofalne. Jej życie wisi na włosku. Ezarel: A więc musimy zrobić wszystko, aby ten włosek wytrzymał! Nie poddam się! *szepcze* Ja... Ja jej potrzebuję... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Kocham cię, Ezarelu. Ezarel: Kocham cię, Gardienne... bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Hmm, jak się Pani miewa, droga damo? Gardienne: Bardzo dobrze, a Pan, wasza wysokość? Ezarel: Lepiej odkąd Pani wróciła z zaświatów. A jak podróż? Gardienne: Było bardzo zimno... Ezarel! To dlatego, że nie miałaś moich ramion, żeby Cię rozgrzały! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: ... Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym jaka jestem słaba! Chciałabym być silniejsza... Ezarel: Nie pozwalam ci mówić, że moja dziewczyna jest słaba! Posłuchaj mnie dobrze: jesteś wspaniała. Jesteś silna, odważna, mądra i wyszłaś cało z wielu ataków. I to nie moja miłość do ciebie mnie zaślepia, to nie tak. Ja właśnie z tych wszystkich powodów cię kocham. Gardienne: Tak, jasne... Ezarel: Wiesz, długo zachowywałem się wobec ciebie, Gardienne, jak kompletny kretyn. Ale to było zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że posiadasz tak dużo zalet. Jesteś wyjątkową dziewczyną i nie pozwolę nikomu mówić o tobie złych rzeczy! Gardienne: To ty jesteś wyjątkowy, Ezarelu. Ezarel: Wyjątkowy szczęściarz, że cię mam, zgadza się. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Jesteś taka słodka kiedy się rumienisz, ha ha. Gardienne: Ezarel!!! (Schowałam głowę w jego klatce piersiowej. Jaki on jest głupi!) Ezarel: Jeszcze słodsza... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Idziesz się ze mną położyć czy masz coś jeszcze do załatwienia? Ezarel: Jestem cały twój! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Co się dzieje? Ezarel: Nic. Gardienne: Jesteś pewien? Ezarel: Chciałem tylko trochę na ciebie popatrzeć, to wszystko. Gardienne: Na mnie popatrzeć? Ezarel: Tak, chcę zachować w pamięci każdy moment spędzony z tobą. Chcę w pełni cieszyć się tym czasem, który spędzamy razem, niczego potem nie żałować... _______________________________________________________________________________________ [[Odcinek 26|'Odcinek 26']] Z perspektywy Ezarela Ezarel: Gardienne!!! ZOSTAW JĄ!!! (Ich statek odpływa, nie mogę stracić jej z oczu... Nie chcę, żeby ona... Co jest? Nie byłem w stanie dalej płynąć. Powoli formował się wokół mnie jakiś wir... Znalazłem się w pułapce. Coś mocno mnie chwyciło, ale bardzo szybko udało mi się wyrwać z tego uścisku. Spojrzałem w dal i zobaczyłem rozmazującą się już twarz Gardienne, która wkrótce zupełnie się rozpłynęła. Otaczały mnie jakieś mroczne formy, a wokół słyszałem tylko ten sadystyczny śmiech. Coś było nie w porządku... ... Zaczynałem tracić nadzieję i ciągle słyszałem wokół siebie ten nawiedzony śmiech. I właśnie w tym momencie nastąpił cud. Gardienne była tutaj przy mnie, jej włosy unosiły się na wodzie, wyglądała niczym syrena, delikatnie pocałowała mnie w usta. Poczułem tlen wypełniający mi płuca i była to chwila prawdziwego szczęścia. Jakbym na nowo obudził się do pełni życia, byłem taki szczęśliwy, że znów jestem z moją ukochaną.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: (Zbliżyłem się do chowańca.) Ty też za nią tęsknisz, prawda? Nie martw się, znajdę twoją panią. (Choć nie wiem jeszcze jak się za to zabrać. Zostałem jakiś czas w pokoju Gardienne. Próbowałem poczuć jej obecność, zapach, aurę... Ale bez niej to pomieszczenie było pozbawione życia.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Odcinek 27 Gardienne: (Kiedy zobaczyłam Ezarela, od razu pobiegłam i rzuciłam mu się w ramiona. Natychmiast przycisnęłam usta do jego ust , za którymi tak bardzo tęskniłam.) Ezarel: Gardienne, myślałem, że cię straciłam... ja... Gardienne: (Nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć zdania i znów go pocałowałam. Przytulił mnie mocno. Czując napięcie przeszywające jego ciało, zdałam sobie sprawę, ilu zmartwień musiałam mu przysporzyć. Wewnętrzna potrzeba kazała mi nie opuszczać jego ust i pozostać w jego ramionach. Tymczasem Ezarel cały się trzęsie. Jego pocałunki są porywcze i chaotyczne. Wygląda, jakby próbował nadrobić stracony czas... Właśnie wtedy usłyszeliśmy jakieś pochrząkiwania... Kurczę zapomniałam, że nie jesteśmy sami!) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: Ezarel... możemy porozmawiać? Ezarel: Nie mam za dużo czasu, jak widzisz... Gardienne: (Wiele osób mówi do niego dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym ja. Rozumiem, że nie może mi teraz poświęcić nawet sekundy...) Wiesz, że też jestem członkiem tej Straży? Bardzo bym chciała, żeby powiedziano mi coś więcej o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Ezarel: Powiedzieliśmy wam wszystko. Nie mamy więcej informacji. Dobrze wiesz, że nie okłamałbym cię w tej sprawie. Gardienne: (Wypełniające mnie poczucie przerażenia staje się coraz trudniejsze do opanowania... Ezarel musiał to wyczuć, bo przeprosił członków Straży i odeszliśmy kawałek dalej tylko we dwójkę.) Ezarel: Co jest, Gardienne? Gardienne: (Próbowałam wyjaśnić Ezarelowi, co czuję, ale moje oczy wypełniły się łzami, których nie byłam w stanie już dłużej powstrzymać.) Ezarel: Gardienne... Chodź tu. Gardienne: (Ezarel od razu wziął mnie w ramiona, a ja próbowałam się z nim podzielić wszystkimi moimi mrocznymi myślami.) Ezarel: Muszę przyznać, że bałem się o ciebie, kiedy przyszli mi powiedzieć, że ktoś zginął... Gardienne: To potworne... Czy wiesz, co się stało? Ezarel: Tak... Widziałem jej ciało, ale mam rozkaz, żeby o tym nie rozmawiać przed oficjalnym raportem z sekcji zwłok. Gardienne: Nawet ze mną? Ezarel: Szczególnie z tobą. Gardienne: Nie chcą, żeby nasz związek zakłócał twoją pracę? Ezarel: Właśnie tak... Powiem ci wszystko jak tylko będę miał zgodę. Cóż, teraz będę musiał tam wrócić... Do zobaczenia później. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Podeszłam do Ezarela i zapytałam, czy moglibyśmy chwilę pobyć razem...) Ezarel: Przepraszam, ale to nie będzie możliwe. Po dramacie z ostatniej nocy, mam naprawdę dużo spraw do ogarnięcia. Gardienne: Nie ma problemu, ale mogłabym liczyć przynajmniej na pocałunek? Ezarel: No nie wiem, a ile gotówki masz przy sobie? Gardienne: Jak to? Ezarel: Jestem przystojny, inteligentny, zabawny. Dziewczyny wyrywają mnie sobie z rąk, wiesz, taki pocałunek... Gardienne: (Rozejrzałam się wokół nas, nie ma tu nikogo... Na chwilę zapadła cisza.) Hmm, jeśli tak, to zostawiam Cię już w spokoju, Panie najbardziej niebieski wśród przystojniaków! (Kiedy miałam już odchodzić, Ezarel zatrzymał mnie i namiętnie pocałował.) Ezarel: Okej, dla ciebie będzie za darmo! Gardienne: Nieźle to sobie wymyśliłeś! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Ezarel: Gardienne? Gardienne: Och, Ezarel! (Bez namysłu rzuciłam się mu w ramiona.) Ezarel: Nie mam nawet chwili wytchnienia. Po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach, jestem zawalony papierkową robotą... Gardienne: Rozumiem, nie martw się. Mamy przynajmniej noc, aby się sobą nacieszyć. Zawsze coś! Ezarel: Jesteś taka wyrozumiała, mam szczęście, że cię mam. Gardienne: Jeszcze zanim pójdziesz, będziesz jadł razem ze wszystkimi? Ezarel: Oczywiście! Nie przegapiłbym takiej chwili. Kolacje z fenghuangami są takie magiczne i serdeczne, że czuję, że mi to naprawdę dobrze zrobi. Gardienne: Super... w takim razie, miałbyś może ochotę na romantyczny spacer po jedzeniu? Ezarel: Jeśli będziesz grzeczna, czemu nie? Gardienne: Zawsze jestem grzeczna! Ezarel: Co za paskudne kłamstwo... Gardienne: (Poczułam jak dłoń Ezarela zsunęła się zmysłowo w stronę moich pośladków.) Ezarel: Mam nadzieję, że tej nocy zbyt grzeczna nie będziesz... _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'Odcinek 28' Ezarel: Powiedz, kiedy wszystkie kłopoty Eldaryi zostaną już rozwiązane, może opuścilibyśmy Straż i zamieszkali gdzieś, gdzie nikt by nam nie przeszkadzał? Gardienne: C-Co? (Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała po nim takich słów!) Ja... nie wiem, co powiedzieć, wziąłeś mnie trochę z zaskoczenia, Ezarelu. Ja... Ezarel: Przepraszam, po prostu zaczynam być zmęczony tymi wszystkimi sprawami, mam ochotę przeżyć bardziej w pełni naszą własną historię. To ciągłe życie w gotowości i niebezpieczeństwie... myślę, że dałem już z siebie wystarczająco dużo. Gardienne: Tak długo, jak jestem przy tobie, miejsce nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Ezarel: W takim razie ucieknijmy daleko stąd! Moglibyśmy nawet udać się na Ziemię i spróbować przywrócić pamięć twoim rodzicom. Gardienne: Miiko powiedziała, że to niemożliwe... Ezarel: Powiedziała, że nie zna sposobu, by przywrócić im pamięć, ale to nie znaczy, że żaden taki sposób nie istnieje... Chciałbym ci oddać to, co zostało ci zabrane, Gardienne. Chciałbym naprawić swój błąd... Gardienne: Ezarelu nie chcę znów o tym wszystkim rozmawiać, ja... _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Następnego dnia obudził mnie pocałunkiem w szyję. Odwzajemniłam tę słodycz, całując go prosto w usta.) Czuję się tak dobrze w twoich ramionach. Ezarel: A co dopiero ja... Gardienne: Twoja propozycja ucieczki jest nadal aktualna? Jeśli zapytasz mnie o to raz jeszcze, zaraz przygotuję swoje rzeczy i możemy ruszać, gdzie tylko chcesz! Ezarel: Haha, nie opowiadaj głupot... Miiko byłaby w stanie nas znaleźć, gdziekolwiek byśmy nie wyjechali! Gardienne: Szkoda... (położyłam głowę na jego piersi. Słyszę mocne i szybkie uderzenia jego serca.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Już miałam zapukać do drzwi Leiftana, kiedy zaskoczył mnie Ezarel.) Ezarel: To tak masz zamiar spędzać czas "sama"? Gardienne: Muszę porozmawiać z Leiftanem. Ezarel: Mogę iść z tobą? Gardienne: Słucham? Ezarel: Zapytałem, czy mogę iść z tobą. Gardienne: Nie, to prywatna sprawa. Ezarel: Prywatna? Jak to? Gardienne: Chodzi o coś... osobistego. Wyjaśnię ci później, obiecuję. Ezarel: Dlaczego teraz nie powiesz, o co chodzi? Gardienne: Nie mogę, naprawdę... to coś, co muszę zrobić... sama. Ezarel: Gardienne, nie strasz mnie. Gardienne: Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję... (Pocałowałam go czule, mam wrażenie, że się o mnie martwi... a może nawet jest trochę zazdrosny. Nie chcę, żeby miał jakieś wątpliwości.) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gardienne: (Weszłam do pokoju i moim oczom ukazał się zaskakujący obrazek: Taenmil i mój chowaniec spali razem, przytuleni jeden do drugiego. Ezarel spojrzał na nich wzruszony i zaraz potem wziął mnie w ramiona.) Ezarel: Przepraszam za ten mały napad zazdrości o Leiftana i też za tę sprawę z twoją naturą aengela. Nigdy nie powinienem był ci robić wyrzutów, że to przede mną ukryłaś. Po tym, co się wydarzyło na pogrzebie, rozumiem, dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie mówiłaś... Gardienne: To ja przepraszam, powinnam była ci zaufać... Ezarel: Ja ukryłem przed tobą prawdę o Marii-Annie... czyli jesteśmy kwita? Gardienne: Jeśli chcesz... (zaczęłam płakać. Nie spodziewałam się, że Ezarel przyjmie to wszystko tak dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę to, co mi powiedział wcześniej w ciągu dnia...) Ezarel: I wiedz, że kimkolwiek jesteś, kocham cię. Leiftan może sobie mówić co chce, ale ty nie jesteś jego bratnią duszą. Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Gra